Me,Jamie and Louie
by a.C.v
Summary: Jamie Ricer/Emma watson/ migrates to England to live independently in her new home only to find out 2 strangers coincidentally living w/ her. How would they cope up? surprisingly different from our harry potter series, pls review...thank you very much!
1. the Unfortunate Meeting

Me, Jamie and Louie

1. The unfortunate meeting

Our story starts of with Jamie Lyn Marie Ricer commonly known as "Jamie". A bubbly 23 yr. old girl having an average, simple life. A fresh theatre arts graduate, frustrated on becoming an actress someday. She feels comfy with her "shirt-jeans-sneaker" manner of dressing. She was originally English. She never met her dad because he died when she was still a baby and her mother decided to migrate to New Jersey to start a new life with her. Her mom married and she had to live with her caring step dad and his charming step brother. After graduation Jamie decided to be independent. She left New Jersey to cross the country to England. Along with her are; a deed and a key to her new home it was his dad's only remembrance for her in his last will, a house for her own.

"At _least I'm going to be by myself! All alone with a whole new place to live in without my mom or Stephen or Benjamin._" She thought while viewing the clouds by the window. Suddenly, her phone rang. She pulled her phone from her bag and answered the incoming call she received. "Hello, Mom…..yes mom…yes... Ok…..bye-.. Don't worry about me I've packed my things perfectly…. Please yes... I love you too." She shrugged. Mary Lisa never liked the idea of Jamie going independent she was very protective of her only daughter but she didn't argued seeing her daughter happy she just agreed. Jamie thought and smiled…"_Now I'm ready to face everything that headed my way independently and all alone." _

Her flight was fast. She landed England exactly 9:00 in the morning.

She was already running to catch the next cab. Suddenly, BANG! She tripped off with this English man. A handsome, dazzling man, almost about her age. He had sparkly green eyes. Black, elegant clean-cut hair. He was wearing a suit and chocolate brown slacks which is very classy and suits him well. Jamie was actually daydreaming, seeing herself with this man becoming a couple, suddenly, she heard this annoyed velvety voice saying…"Excuse me?! Would you please get off me? Hello, Excuse me?!" Jamie snapped to her senses and pulled herself up, she said "Oh! I'm very sorry" Jamie offered her hand but the man said "I can help myself up!" Jamie replied "how very rude of you!" the man glared at her. "I was just offering help" Jamie mumbled to herself. They were both having an argument. "Oh sorry, I'm not the one who wasn't looking to where I'm walking" he said sarcastically. Jamie stomped her foot and clenched her fists, she exclaimed… "And I don't believe!"

2 men dressed in tuxedos walked over and asked "Sir is there a problem?" but before the man could answer his annoying assistant butted in "Sir, we have to go, you have a busy day" pissed of the man leaded his pack of followers. Jamie thought to herself…"_Unbelievable! First day in England and the first person I met was such an idiot!" _She fixed her hair with her hands and stood tall. She shook her head, tried to forget her unforgettable moment that happened minutes ago, and focused her mind on her house. Seeing it in photograph was such so amazing. Jamie was so exited to finally see it and live in it, she was daydreaming again.

Minutes passed, and Jamie got a cab. She immediately jumped in. when the cab driver asked for where she was headed to. She swiftly searched for the piece of parchment her mom scribbled the address in case of emergency. It wasn't there. She already searched in her pockets and in her luggage. Her things was already scattered in the cab but no sign of a piece of paper. She got off the cab and tried to remember where it was. Her phone was already dead and she couldn't make a call to her mom. Unfortunately, she also forgot her charger back home. She doesn't even know anything about England. Jamie sighed but in her head she thought …"_Nothing's going to stop me from having my house!"_ raising her right hand at chest level and making it as ball of fists she spotted a telephone booth but she only had dollars and there was no sight of any money changer. "What an unlucky day, just because of that arrogant man everything turned up wrong" She gasped upon saying those words she yelled…"The man! In the lounge area! Probably its there, when we bumped in!" She hurriedly went to the lounge area but no, nothing again…

It was already 5pm in the afternoon; she spent all day long searching for that damn piece of paper she was already feeling hopeless. She tried to ask the maintenance where she thought she was headed to… Man… Mankrest, it was the only thing that she remembered from her insane memory of the scribbled address her mom jotted down, but they said there wasn't such thing. She tried to focus for the last time… several minutes passed and of course! "The deed, of course!" she searched it and found it. It was written there, it stated 214 Mahogany Street, Archduke Executive Village, Manchester, United Kingdom. She laughed and told herself…"how very stupid of me! I spent all day searching for something I already have!" again she waited for a cab and quickly climbed in. Her trip was very fascinating. The view was very unbelievable. It was sort of a village that's very far from civilization. You could see the city from up there. The cab stopped and she thought she was already there. She was staring at the old fashioned house she saw, she sobbed in tears and acted dramatically a husky voice interrupted her moment.. "Ehem, ma'am…the engines busted. I can fix it but it would take us 3 hours or so. You can walk the road it's not far from here. Walk straight ahead up the hill and turn right to the first……" Jamie was too tired to listen. The cab driver wrote her the directions. It wasn't quite far but you have to turn and cross several pathways to reach it.

It was already 8 pm. She was lost and ended up asking people for directions. She was already battered and almost hopeless pulling her deranged trolley at a side. Thankfully a helpful woman helped her along the way. The two of them walked alone at the dark road. As things went by unluckily, the woman held her shoulder and leaned to her ear. She whispered "Hold up" the woman held a kitchen knife at her waist. Sweet, of course, the main goal of the woman was to rob her. She gave all her money. Only left was her clothes, all, taken. Yes, the woman-who was her only hope, helped her inconsequence of her pocket money.

Panting, heaving, and bathing in sweat pulling her trolley and carrying her luggage. She finally reached the house. At last! Jamie sat on her knees, almost kissing the ground. There where no houses around, no neighbors sort of isolated. It was perfect for her. She was breathless upon seeing it, very perfectly made much more like what she saw in the photograph. It was fully furnished. Her dream house, a modern English house filled with shrubs and potted plants. Jamie thought "_the caretaker is really taking good care of it" _she smiled at the thought of her mom having the trouble to pay a caretaker. "_Well,_ _it's worth the wait" _she mumbled to herself.

She spotted the lock and hurriedly pushed the key in. The steel gate quickly opened and so is the thick, shiny front door. It was dark and dusty contrary to what its appearance at the outside, she didn't mind. Jamie peeked out the window. She saw the glistening city lights from a bird's eye view. It was magnificent something she has never seen before. She entered a room. She immediately recognized the bed and spoke "I'll postpone my after party and take a good night sleep." She jumped in, having her weight drop on the soft, bouncy, king sized bed feeling comfy and curling up in the warm comforter. She never had felt anything luxurious in her whole life.

Suddenly, she felt something more warm…flesh…unbelievably human flesh! It was alive and breathing. She felt nervous and not thinking twice she screamed her lungs out "Aaaaargh!!! Who are you?!!!" she hesitantly stood up and reached for the lights not knowing where it was. The figure was in shock and it also shouted back "Aaaargh!! Burglar! Aaargh! Somebody help me!!!" The figure swiftly turned on the lights much faster than Jamie attempted. The lights turned on and Jamie adjusted her sight to the flashing light. The figure was becoming more vivid and clear. Jamie saw a man hugging his pillow wearing t-shirt, boxers and socks shivering in fear and fright, covered with sweat. She quickly recognized the man, the man that caused her all her misfortune. She yelled "You?!!" Jamie laughed a loud one. She chuckled and continued "Ha-ha! Look at you!" Shaking, they both yelled in a loud and stiff voice…

"What are you doing at my house?!"

"Oh! Excuse me would you please get off me!" Jamie quoted the man's unlucky hex to her. "Acting so arrogant and flashy eh? Only to find out you're the caretaker, Oh and who told you to sleep at my bed?!" the man replied in a higher tone of voice "Your bed?! This is my house! I can sue you for illegal trespassing don't you know?!" Jamie explained and pointed out a piece of parchment she was holding "I…..trespassing? I have a deed. Clearly in this deed it states that I own this house" the man grabbed the paper and thoroughly examined it "this might be fake! I could show you my legal documents if you want!" Jamie glared and replied "I could show you myself!" Jamie hissed. The man slammed her palms in the table he grunted and said…

"Oh really! What is your name?!"

"Jamie Ricer, the next shining supper star!" Jamie said raising her hands, looking up and making an arch as if imagining herself as a multi-awarded actress…

"And you are?!" She boastfully asked.

The man walked several paces from her and grabbed a newspaper. He showed Jamie and read it out loud… "Look," he pointed at the bursting words… "Chris Lock Holm, the current shining super star!" mimicking Jamie's gesture and grimacing at her. Jamie for a moment felt quiet and awfully embarrassed. She tried to speak "s….sor..." but before she finished her last syllable, a screech was made in the backyard as if someone has fallen from the wall. Chris shivered and hided at Jamie's back, he said "You look" Jamie thought something in her mind "_ha-ha! This man isn't that courageous like a brave knight he's supposed to be" _she shook her head and reached for a solid aluminum pan. Chris whispered "Hey! You make a single dent on that and your paying for it" Jamie rolled her eyes and smirked 'of course. Whatever you say brave knight" she said sarcastically. She had very bad day and now she's with a handsome guy that isn't even brave enough to save her from mere death.

Authors note: as i was writing this story i had the characters in mind to be played by my favorite actors, the golden trio...Daniel Radcliffe, Emma watson and Rupert grint as Chris, Jamie and Louie , but i know i don't own these people..i wish you enjoyed!


	2. the Unexpected Visitor

2. The Unexpected Visitor

Jamie shook her head and made a steady grip to the pan. They both silently strode of to the kitchen and went through the backdoor. Then they proceeded to the garden. It was full of loam, cracked pots, dirt and dust. "Do you know the word clean-up?" Jamie looked over her shoulder. "Would you just focus and look straight, no talking" Chris replied his voice was already trembling. "Yeah right" Jamie whispered. It was dark and misty that night. As they both walked forward, Jamie saw a silhouette of a man lying on the ground. She stood still narrowing her eyes at the man's vague form. Chris stood quiet for a moment and took 3 backward steps. '_Coward' _Jamie thought. She crouched down as if making a defensive vampire position.

The man was wearing a grunge, plain, black sweatshirt with a dirty, ragged jacket; blue jeans, sneakers and a funny looking bonnet. He started to fidget, without thinking Jamie tightened her grip and slammed the solid pan to the man's head in 3 consecutive times. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop that it tickles" the man said as he stood up and walked forward to Jamie. He was tall, little inches taller than Chris. He had dark black eyes, short, Red, untidy hair and his face was full of freckles. He had a muscular body frame but not that big enough as Chris'. "Aaarrgh! Get away fro me!" Jamie screamed her lungs out and slowly took backward steps. She was already hysterical as if the man wasn't hurt by her unsuccessful tries. "What is your head made of?! Steel brass?!" Jamie yelled upon seeing 6 dents on the aluminum pan. "Probably, white gold titanium? If that makes sense to you" he said, confused.

Jamie heard a thump on the ground. She quickly turned her head and saw Chris lying on the floor. "Great he passed out! Unhelpful idiot!" Jamie whispered. She swiftly faced the man and was shocked to see that he was already 2 paces near from her. "What?" the man asked as he stepped forward. Jamie stumbled down and felt hopeless. Unexpectedly, she felt something hard and concrete, a long, steel crow bar. As the man bent to reach for her, Jamie closed her eyes and gasped. As she slammed the crow bar with all her might to the man's knee. The man fell on the ground and Jamie opened her eyes. She quickly stood up to hit the man's head. The man was motionless and helpless. Jamie didn't move for a moment, "he probably passed out" she thought. Jamie dropped the crow bar and composed herself. Then she snapped up, "Ha! Beat that Mr. Titanium head" she beamed. Hesitantly she dashed to Chris. "Wake up! Wake up! Ugh… How would I wake you up?! Wake up! Wake up!" she shook Chris' shoulders and in a second. She spotted a vase. Jamie reached for it and poured the cold water all over Chris' face.

"Wah! What! What's happening?!" Chris woke up making a defensive karate position.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you'll karate him to death?!" Jamie chuckled.

"Make yourself useful and find me a rope" Jamie ordered as she stood up and offered her hand to Chris who was still sitting. Chris ignored her and stood up by himself.

He then noticed the pan. "Whoa! You owe me 50 pounds!, don't you know this is antique?!" Chris complained. Jamie rolled her eyes and calculated "100 dollars! Sure" Jamie grinned. "I meant EACH dent" Chris beamed. "No way! You don't even use that thing" Jamie replied defensively. Chris hissed as he gave the rope to Jamie.

"Here you tie" he demanded.

"Unbelievable!" Jamie snorted.

"Hey! I'm England's most promising superstar, don't you remember? I don't want to see myself in front page of England's most wanted search list" he reminded Jamie.

Jamie shrugged and nervously asked changing the subject… "He's not dead is he?"

"Just look at him. He's like been bullied by a hundred ex-convicts" Chris told her.

"Just help me will you?! Oh, but before I forgot I have something for you" Jamie turned on her small, handy digital camera and showed Chris a stolen picture of himself, lying on the floor with his face all green. Chris looked horrified and said "What the?!" he tried to snatch Jamie's camera but Jamie grip hold of the aluminum pan vastly "try me" she warned and her face was smug.

Chris thought for a moment and said "Oh alright, but delete that or else!"

"Of course, your highness" Jamie replied sarcastically. The two of them tied the unconscious man. Jamie lifted the man. She exerted much effort than Chris who was just supporting the man's head.

It was already 2 am, Sunday morning. Jamie raided the refrigerator, which was permitted by Chris as her reward for knocking out the mysterious man-still unconscious which is still tied securely at a wooden chair. Chris was irritated, as always, trying to make a phone call to the police station.

"Jeez! It's like 2 hrs. And the police are still asleep. No one responding!. It's their job; at least they have to do the anything!" he said.

"C' mon! It's 2 in the morning, For heaven's sake!" Jaime said, nibbling on a bar of Cadbury.

"Even if! It's their responsibility to do so" he faced Jamie and gasped "You're a monster! You gobbled up my Cadbury; I bought that from different countries, don't you know how to read?!" Chris pointed his finger to a piece of paper and words written in bold ink…**DO NOT TOUCH, PRIZED POSSESION****.**Chris glared at her and Jamie leaned forward, closer to his ear. She whispered

"Okay, 3 options…"

"Picture…?" she shook her camera.

"Death…?" she pointed the man.

"Or…Cadbury?" she said, moving her index finger back and forth towards the box of chocolate Chris was cuddling to. Chris gave the box without any choice. "Good bo-" Jamie stopped. Both of them felt another presence inside the room, neither Jamie's nor Chris'. They both slowly and gently turned their back and "Aaaaaargh!" they yelled and hugged each other.

"Help! Help! Help!" Chris screamed.

"Hey! Yow' chill. Shut the racket" the husky voice said. It was the man. He was yawning and he stretched his arms. "Ow! That woman knows how to bat" he said putting his hand under his left chin. Jamie gradually reached for another defensive item, this time a stainless spatula, but before she can reach for it. "Whoops! Once is enough. I swear I don't mean any harm. You have ice in here?" The man asked politely. He took a step backward and he raised his hands, sort of promising.

"Help! Help! Help!" Chris still yelled and hugged Jaime more tightly.

"Would you shut up for a moment, Chris?!" Jamie snapped off. She grabbed an ice container from the freezer and tossed it to the man, still having her distance.

"Uhm… Any ice pack?" The man demanded.

"Don't push your luck, Man!" Chris said scornfully.

"Ugh!" Jamie grunted.

"Not you too, Jenny! You're brainwashed! Please if someone is there hearing me, wake me up from this nightmare!" Chris said sarcastically.

"It's Jamie" Jamie sounded annoyed.

"You, ice pack" She pointed Chris.

"You sit" she ordered the man. No one moved as if no one heard what she said.

"Alright, no one's obeying. Nice…pick one…picture…?" She looked at Chris, narrowing her eyes.

"Police…?" she shifted her gaze to the man.

"Or…follow?" she tilted her head to one side and with a half second the 2 followed her command on cue_. 'Woah! That works! Sweet' _she thought_. _Jamie took a deep breath, sat in front of the man and started her interrogations.

Jamie and the guy sat at the dining table while Chris was peeking through the kitchen door.

"Name?" Jamie started.

"Louie Adamson Davis" The man answered.

Chris entered the dining room slowly, holding an empty glass vase. Jamie rolled her eyes and examined Louie.

"Where are you from? What made you come here? Who sent you here? Media?" Chris threw bitter glances at Louie and leaned closer and closer as he fired his questions.

"I don't know, probably I was riding a flying broom and he left me here" Louie said disgusted.

"Yeah right! Your helping, Chris. Thank you very much and drop that stupid vase, will you? You look like a total lunatic" Jamie reasoned out. Chris glared at her and said

"Look little Ms. Tweak, You don't know my life. People pay assassins and hitmen for fame and fortune. Maybe, your with him, aren't you?" Chris hissed. "

"How dare you! After I saved your life?!" Jamie replied in a higher tone of voice.

"Uhm…Ehem, Excuse me, May I know who my interrogists are?" Louie interrupted. The 2 looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, if you don't trust me, here's my calling card. 'Louie Adamson Davis, The shining help boy, at your service" Jamie narrowed her eyes while Chris snickered. "Laundry, Dishes, Plumbing. You name it"

"Jamie" Jamie answered.

Chris ignored Louie and he crossed his arms under his chest.

"He's Chris" Jamie spoke.

"You gave him my name?!" Chris said ferociously.

"C'mon! Probably, He already knows your name, you're a superstar right?" Jamie explained. Chris breathed a heavy growl.

"I hear pictures…" Jamie chanted as she teased Chris. She raised her camera and shown Chris his embarrassing photograph.

"Wait!" Chris froze and griped Jamie's hand. "That's not me! My jaw isn't that upright and…I don't have any mole on my right upper cheek, even pimples or freckles." Chris complained.

"Let go off me!" Jamie struggled.

"Hey! Jamie?" A voice interrupted. Both of them searched for Louie but he was nowhere the dining area. "Where is he?" The 2 asked, looking confused.

"Here in the living room!" Louie summoned. The 2 strode of to the living room, still bickering.

"What?!" Jamie asked.

"Well, you both didn't told me you where family"

"Huh??" the 2 asked still confused.

"Look at this photograph, you both look alike. You're fighting non-stop and you're like what, related? What a big joke" Louie said he was sort of pissed off. Jamie gasped and thought '_Crap! My family photograph! I must have dropped it last night'_

"Give me that!" Jamie bounced but Chris snatched it before she can reach for it.

"So I really look like your brother huh" Chris glowered at Jamie.

"Both of you, OUT!!!" Chris dragged Jamie but Louie resisted.

"Wait! Before you kick me out, I have this piece of paper saying I own this house, it doesn't make sense does it" he said as he scratched his head.

"Not you too!" Chris said with dismay. "I knew it both of you, your impostors"

"Whatever!" Louie said as he lifted his things and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked impatiently.

"I knew it, my mom was so wrong. This wasn't mine…off to someplace where piece and quiet is present" Louie said as he walked away. Jamie tiptoed silently to escape from her unfavorable foe.

"And where do you think your going?!" Chris growled.

"Oh Common! You owe me your life and this is what you are gonna repay me?!" Jamie reasoned out.

"Owe me?! You invaded my house, raided my refrigerator, brought me a mad-man, devoured my prized collection, made a dent on my antique pan, owe me 350 pounds, fooled me and still, I owe you?!" Chris grabbed Jamie's things and threw it out of the door. He dragged Jamie with all his might but Jamie pushed it with her force. "Please! I'm homeless, I was robbed, I'm hungry, I'm exhausted and I think I'm gonna pass out" Jamie said pleading and exaggerating.

"Stop it! I already fed you, can't you lie a little better than that… Shows off!!" Chris reminded her.

"But the deed is still in effect!" Jamie struggled with her voice cracking.

"Ugh!" Chris shook off his head and stopped.

"Alright! You and me, come!" Chris held Jamie's wrist and dragged her once again.

"Hey! Where are WE going?" Louie popped out of nowhere.

"Gyah! Oh! And I need you too" Chris stomped to his car with Jamie and Louie following them. He opened it and said in a low, silent voice "You two, get in if you want to have a place to stay and bring your things with you"

"Wait! Where are you going to bring me?!" Jamie squeaked. Chris ignored her and started the car's engine.

"The trip was short and the sun was gracefully rising from the east. Jamie sat at the back seat with Louie who was sleeping. She thought _'He's not that bad, look he's bringing us to a place we can stay. Maybe he's just making a diversion to who he really is' _she shrugged and smiled at the thought. Chris tightened his hold to the steering wheel and his forehead creased so is his brows furrowed upon seeing Jamie's sudden reaction on the mirror. '_Like I said a diversion' _Jamie repeatedly convinced herself.

Moments passed and…

"Hey tweak! Get up will you?!"

Jamie woke up from her nap as she heard a soothing voice hollering at her. Chris suddenly hit the brakes and the car made an abrupt halt. Jamie and Louie flew out of their seats.

"Wah, Bro! Have mercy on the brakes. Sheesh" Louie commented.

Chris made a wide grin and said "Home, sweet home" Jamie's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide as she read the words on the sign board "**POLICE STATION"**.

Author's note: This is in response from my 2 very good friends Dianne Villacampa and Allysa Dingal. please make a review and thanks for reading..!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danielle Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint..of course!


	3. General Cleaning

3. General Cleaning

"For the 100th time Mr. Lockholm. I told you, they have legal documents with them. All the account numbers, IDs and verification codes are valid. We've checked the notary public and it is a fact that Mr. Chris Lockholm, Ms. Jamie Lyn Ricer and Mr. Louie Davis co-owns the house standing at 214 Mahogany Street, Archduke Executive Village, Manchester, United Kingdom. Therefore, it clearly states that they have a fair share with the house you are living to" The stout policeman impatiently explained as he munched on his last bite of doughnut.

It was 8:00 in the morning. 2 hours after Chris, Jamie and Louie drove to the police station. Jamie sat quietly at a corner, giggling to herself upon seeing Chris who was totally exasperated. Louie was at the front desk playing cards with the policeman, Chris argued with a moment ago. Chris was reasoning out that Jamie and Louie broke in his abode hours before. He then babbled on the slow respondence of the police last night but they told him he was calling the wrong hotline number. _'Ha-ha! Stupid jerk' _Jamie thought, snickering.

"Let's go!" Chris broke her off, defeated; he stomped down the hallway and proceeded to his shiny Aston Martin. Jamie made a simple smile to the stout policeman who was very accommodating at her point of view. She tapped Louie's shoulder and he followed her immediately, waving to his playmate.

The 3 climbed in the car. They were all very quiet; Jamie- who was fighting her hard laugh, Louie- who was breath taken by the magnificence of the splendid car and Chris- who was embarrassed and furious of the incident that happened.

"Ugh! You two are ruining my sanity!" Chris decided to break the ice.

"Thanks for the compliment! So are we living with you?" Jamie enthusiastically asked. Her voice rang like a bell, somewhat a 5yr old girl.

"Do I have a choice?!" Chris gritted through his teeth. Suddenly, Chris' phone rang. He answered it and said…

"Hello…….What? Cancel everything… I don't care! I should be their 1st priority, Peter! Pierre, Peter, whatever! It's all the same!" He hanged up the phone before his caller did.

"Harsh much" Jamie mumbled.

Louie fidgeted impatiently… "What is this thing?! Ugh!" He said as he felt something hard to where he was sitting. Louie jerked the object with so much force that it accidentally clashed to the car's window. The delicate glass shattered into a million tiny pieces. Louie wasn't a bit hurt and so was Jamie.

"Whoops! Sorry" His eyes widened as he saw that he was holding a baseball bat. The Aston Martin stopped in an abrupt halt.

Chris' face flushed bright red, his breathing increased, his teeth clenched and his face was furiously fuming.

"That's it! I was feeling merciful for you two but you already pushed my patience!" Chris elucidated.

"Who told you to bring a baseball bat?! That's why I can't sleep right!" Louie reasoned out.

"To the looks of it you haven't slept right?! For your information, I had a shooting yesterday and of course shootings need props, Dumb head!" Chris detailed.

"You're not even a Prop's man, please! And what did you called me?! Wanna fight??!" Louie closed his fists as he raised them, making a defensive stance.

"Boys! Stop it! Let's just resolve this, please!" Jamie intruded. Louie agreed to step outside while Chris stayed inside and opened his left side window for fresh air. The 2 stood near the car, where Chris could still hear them.

"Okay, Calm down. Listen to me and please try to understand-" Jamie leaned closer to Louie as she broke off.

"He can't understand, can't you see? His head is purely titanium but I doubt it there's something inside it!" Chris interruptedly teased as if calming himself in his own weird way. Jamie narrowed her eyes on Chris and thought _'Ugh! You wouldn't even stand to fight him. You would probably hallucinate_

_before you know it!' _Jamie held Louie, stopping him from doing anything regretful. They both walked further.

"As I was saying, we both know it was your fault" Jamie paused and continued. "So here's my plan…" She whispered and waited for Louie's response. Louie gave him one hesitant, short nod. They both marched back to the car, Chris was still inside. He spoke as soon as the 2 was already close to him.

"So what? You'll gonna trade souls with a demon for my precious car?"

Louie sneered.

"Okay, we've decided for a compromise" Jamie said, making her voice calm as possible. Chris raised one eyebrow while Louie crossed his arms. Chris thought for a moment and said…

"Hmm… Okay…Cards on the table"

"Go Jamie! Go Jamie!" Louie mumbled, chanting ridiculously.

Jamie took one short breath and started the bargain.

"So…I…er…We… where thinking that…. We can offer ourselves to you as fine." She said the last phrase all in one breath.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Your not even my type…and he's a… you're a?!..." His voice strangled and trailed off, shocked and loathed. Jamie hit his head with her palms.

"What's that for?!" Chris said, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh! And look who's a dumb head" Louie chuckled as he whispered.

"You don't get it do you?!" Jamie rolled her eyes and tucked herself securely around her pink blouse. "I won't even give myself that easy! Your extremely disgusting!!" She added.

"Right! Why don't I leave you two alone and as for the car, I'll have a little stroll back to the police station" Chris threatened as the engine started to rev.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just let me finish first!" Jamie held Chris' right arm.

"Stop" Jamie pleaded once more with a soft, angelic, low murmur. She gave Chris a pure, sincere and an honest gaze.

"Fine, I'm listening" Chris whined as he blinked several times, fighting the unfunny feeling he sensed. Jamie broke her touch and resumed her interrupted bargain.

"We were thinking that we can make labor for you"

Chris bit his lower lip and confusedly replied… "You lost me again, expound please"

Louie snorted and Jamie continued.

"We are applying to you as helpers. Obviously my…er…our house looks like a garbage dump. It's horrible!"

"From the inside" Chris corrected. Suddenly, his phone buzzed again. He answered it immediately. "What now? I told you…No! What?! No…Ugh!...what the?!" Chris hanged up the phone once more. Poor assistant purely demoralized.

"Great! If fate is playing with me it isn't funny!!" He shouted as if talking to someone else.

"Excuse me?!" Jamie bewilderedly asked.

"Can't you see? He's loosing his gone mad" Louie butted in as he rolled his eyes. Jamie placed her hands to her waist '"Expound please'" she quoted, looking very mystified.

"My P.A –ugh! What's his name?- Never mind" He shook his head and growled. "ET is having an interview shoot all over the house today!"

"So...? Then turn them down. You're a superstar right" Jamie was still baffled not knowing fate was already in her favor.

"I'm starting to believe your a tweak. Hello! ET is a big production house; you just can't turn them down. Its major publicity for him, I know I don't watch TV much but that's pure commonsense, woman" Louie said as he laughed and gave Chris a hi-5 like nothing happened a moment ago. Jamie's face lit up with enthusiasm. Her jaw fell, flat open.

"It's already 10, they'll come at around 2. I can't find helpers at that short span of time" Chris cut Jamie's rejoicing moment then smirked but was somehow disappointed.

"Hallelujah! Who ever you are. Thank you!" Louie chanted as he spoke to the sky.

"Don't push your luck we still have the bargain on and I haven't heard all of it yet" Chris reminded him.

The 3 immediately mounted the car. Chris drove swiftly, Jamie was daydreaming and Louie whistled cheerfully, surprisingly he wasn't sleeping. They soon reached the house in less than 20 minutes. Louie slowly opened the thick, shiny front door and Jamie followed at Louie's side. She was vaguely astonished upon seeing all the clutter.

"Whoa! This looks extremely a lot mess than last night" She saw boxer shorts, socks , jeans, suits and jackets lying on the floor, on top of the couch, above the flat screen and above the book shelves. She paced along the kitchen, there were dried orange and banana peels, candy wrappers,, used greasy plates along the pantries and a stinky garbage can filled with hyperactive flies and maggots. Every corner was filled with dead junk.

"I know the word 'clean-up' is isn't in his vocabulary" Louie said.

"Yada, Yada, Yada! Do your clean up magic and shut up" Chris interrupted.

"Yeah Jamie, cast it…Avada Kedavara!" Louie joked.

"Your killing me!" Jamie acted as if she was choking.

"Stop it! Oh! And one golden rule." Chris paused moving his index finger.

"Nothing would be moved, not a single furniture out of place. I want it spotless, pearly white clean. Every corner, every room and every cupboard. No cobwebs, peels and dust. Shiny as possible, Media are exaggeratedly meticulous." He demanded..

"Now he's using the word 'clean'" Louie murmured.

"Hmm…" Chris finished and flew to the stairs.

"Where are you going?! You'll not even help?" Jamie asked bitterly.

"Hey! I'll take some beauty rest. I drove 100 miles from here, right. You have 3 ½ hours to do your thing…tick tock…" he tapped his watch and strode off.

"Beauty rest?? Yeah right!" Louie called out "And for a moment he thought I was a…" he trailed off as the door slammed from upstairs. Jamie grunted and crossed her arms.

"You know, sometimes I think your better of as a guy and he's better to be a girl. I know it makes sense" Louie grinned.

"Enough the babble, we have tons of things to do"

The 2 started their general plan "Operation Exemplary".

"Upper rooms are mine including the bathroom and the guest rooms" Jamie pointed at her handmade blueprint.

"First floor is mine including the Dining and the Living room as well as the Bathrooms and the kitchen…" Louie said proudly.

"Wait! Your so unfair. I don't have fair share of labor here!" he shook his head as he stood up.

"Then you must have thought that much earlier" Jamie snickered.

Defeated, Louie dressed up his apron of body armor, mop of sword, sprayer guns and dishwashing gloves. Jamie tucked her hair in a neat ponytail and a promising hair net. Complete with a set of masks, a plunger and pack of rags.

"Ready?" Jamie called out.

"1, 2, 3 Go!!!" Louie held a big tuck of air and attacked the dust bunnies and the humongous cob webs. Jamie climbed the flight of stair and started vacuuming. She moved and scrubbed back and forth, swabbed up and down the windows and polished the wooden closets and the dainty mirrors. Meanwhile, Louie boiled the pans with spoiled food which he believes live a life span about a year before. He then fumigated the cupboards where mushrooms sprouted and other unbelievable norm of creatures which isn't even recorded existed like mutated spiders with 10 legs and the like.

2 hours passed. Jamie had one room left. It was at the very end of the left hallway from Chris' room. She gently tilted the knob and gradually entered in. her eyes went wide as she was stunned by its beauty. She felt a different aura for it was very unusual from the rooms she cleaned before. It was dusty but everything was neatly arranged. There was a huge bookshelf and a grand piano at the side of the tall glass window, seeing the perfect view of the city. It doesn't look like the guest rooms and probably a hundred times disparated from Chris' room. She slowly walked. There was a study table before the grandiose masculine bed. The table was filled with frames and photographs. Her eye caught one distinct picture. She lifted it and looked closely. The scenery had a garden like background and a woman clinging her little boy who had sparkly green eyes just like the woman's. It was a picture perfect scene and Jamie was awed for its brilliance. "He has his mother's eyes" She purred and stood breathless upon gazing the room. Suddenly, the door swung open, someone stepped in wearing white leather shoes. Jamie looked up deliberately and was dazzled upon seeing Chris who was wearing a blue V-neck shirt layered with a white glossy white suit and a exemplary white slacks. His eyes twinkled, his face glowed and his hair was magnificently untidy complimenting his awesome façade. He was incredibly dashing and handsome. Jamie gulped down and her heart beated drumrously.

"Out" Chris snapped her from her trance.

"But I'm not yet finished cleaning" Jamie tweaked.

"Just…step out" Chris said in a fierce voice. Jamie waked out without any words and met Louie at the end of the hallway.

"Where are your garbage bags?" Louie asked while carrying 7 black, bulky garbage bags. Jamie's hart slowed gradually as she shook her head.

"Uhm…er…there… at the stairs" she stutteredly pointed.

"You look like you need a therapist" Louie commented.

"Great! It looks perfect! Nice job!" Chris clapped his hands and punched Louie's Shoulder. He ignored Jamie and proceeded down stairs.

"Hey! You okay?" Louie concernedly asked.

"Yes, I' am" Jamie immediately replied.

"Okay, I'll throw this now. You wanna go down?" he insisted.

"Yes, of course" Jamie straightened out and followed Louie. She made one last glance at the mysterious room and made a half- smile. _'I'll visit you one time again' 'I'll visit you one time again' _She promised and looked to her foot, worrying she might stumble down.

Author's Note: wow! i'm really enjoying to write..i've got so many ideas flooding lately.. once again..thanks to my very supportive friends.. dianne,the site was awesome..!! it rocks thank you very much.. and allysa, keep writing..thanks for the ideas you don't know you've given me..please review..=)...

Disclaimer: as always,,i din;t own the actors on the story only the characters,,ahhah!!


	4. Chris' Hidden Talent

4. Chris' Hidden Talent

Jamie trailed Louie downstairs. The house was sparkly clean, no spot visible to the human eye, literally pearly white, shimmering whith beauty and elegance. Chris noticed a side table out of its right position. He fixed it up immediately.

"He's OC is he" Louie whispered to Jamie.

"No, it's just Fung-shui" Chris snorted defensively.

"Whatever Man, and he said MEDIA was meticulous. Sheesh!" Louie said as he rolled his eyes.

Jamie proceeded to the living room and peeked through the window. She felt the blazing rays of the sun against her skin. Louie went back as he threw the humungous pile of garbage backdoor while Chris sped up to sit at the couch. The silence was deafening. Disturbingly, Chris' and Louie's stomach growled insanely. Jamie giggled and turned around… "Please tell me you can cook" The boys said simultaneously. Jamie glided to the kitchen and searched for the refrigerator.

It was a good thing that the kitchen was properly stocked despite its trail of garbage a while ago. Jamie whipped up a dish easy to cook, Steamed Salmon and Beef Broccoli with Fried Rice. Jamie was a good cook, her mom assured that. The 2 enjoyed their festive late lunch, Louie gobbled up shamelessly while Chris enjoyed it in a classy way of manner; total opposites. Jamie munched down too. Soon after they where finished, Louie insisted to do the dishes. Chris readied himself and Jamie enjoyed flickering channels on the flat screen. All went well, then for several minutes the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" The 3 called out. Three expressions registered; Jamie-excited, Louie-proud and Chris-well…devastated.

"Both of you hide! No one has to see you, you heard me?! Go, go, go!" Chris scoffed wrathfully. The 2 was motionless, idle to move.

"They all know I live alone and just take a look at you two… They'll think I'm having charity for peasants!" Jamie and Louie looked at each other and snickered. They we're deranged looking and awfully messy. The door bell rang again.

"Common guys!" Chris interrupted, making puppy-dog eyes. Louie grunted and Jamie was be fabled. She grabbed Louie's shirt and dragged him upstairs as they strode off.

"Common!" Jamie said.

"Ugh! You broke the moment. I was waiting him to say 'please' and he didn't even said thank you" Louie frowned.

"Awww, how touching" She replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile downstairs, Chris made sure the 2 was nowhere insight. The doorbell rang twice once more. Chris took a deep breath and gently turned open the door. The crew was waiting, thoroughly annoyed.

"It's about time!" Pierre exclaimed with his Italian accent, as he crossed his arms.

"For 3 years I've been working with you and I still can't stand this chaotic garbage dump. If it wasn't for your mother, I'm outta here. You're lucky you have a brilliant P.A like mwa. Be shameful of yourself! So have you cleaned…?" Pierre babbled and trailed off. He gradually entered the house, flanked by the other staff and crew. Even Georgina Wright, the statuesque, brunette interviewer was breath taken. The house was exemplary sparkly, warm and glistening. The white accented living room shimmered with radiance. Chris smirked while the staff complimented and praised the luxurious manor. The crew started to organize their cameras, other gadgets and added props while the director explained Chris the flow of the interview. He laid out a white parchment and it wrote:

_**The Garden**_

_**The Living Room**_

_**The Dining Room**_

_**The Kitchen**_

_**Activity Rooms**_

_**Guest Rooms**_

_**Chris' Room**_

As Chris read the last phrase his eyes widened. _'Chris' room…Chris' room!!! What the?! No! No! No!_' He thought. Chris blinked hastily in disbelief and forced a fake smile. "Yes my room! It's very clean… it's very…spotless too" He chanted exaggeratedly adding the sarcasm to his two obedient listeners upstairs.

"What now?!" Louie snapped. "Don't tell me you didn't clean his room?!" He added. Jamie swung her head from side to side, signaling a big 'NO'. The interview had already started and they were beginning to move along the whole house.

"Ugh!" Louie froze.

"Common!" Jamie took his wrist.

"Don't tell me you'll help that ungrateful freak after he called us peasants?! It's just fair he's gonna get busted this time" Louie whispered and smirked.

"Please, we have no choice. It's the price we have to pay. We owed him, this time he desperately needs us. Just quits!" Jamie reasoned out and begged.

"We are going upstairs now... he-he…" Chris called. The staff was feeling awkward towards Chris' weird gestures. Louie thoroughly contemplated and looked at Jamie.

"Oh alright! But you owe me this one, big time!" He reminded.

"Great! More debts" Jamie chuckled as they both raced to Chris' room.

They reached the room in a couple of seconds.

"Brace yourself" Jamie whispered and took a deep breath.

"I already did" Louie assured her. The sliding door veered wide open.

"Ugh! Wouldn't it get stinkier than this?! It reeks! How can he even sleep in here?! Sheeesh!" Louie hissed trying not to vomit. In fact the room was astoundingly fragrant. The only thing is the redolence of the sweet- scented perfumes burns the nose. Probably, a scent you've never imagined your whole life that it kills you from its evocativeness.

Despite the breathless aroma, lots of crumpled of pieces of paper, tissues, used clothes, flavored chips, wrappers and empty plastic hair gels where disappointingly scattered throughout the floor. The 2 immediately began sweeping, scrubbing and brushing.

Minutes passed and a knock on the door surprised them both. "We are now entering MY room" Chris hyperbolized. Jamie's heart thumped drumrously.

"And he calls himself a great actor. Jeez!" Louie said not feeling the tension. His eyes then widened noticing that it was their cue to vanish.

"NO!!" The 2 tensely straightened up. They fought for a place to hide. Pushing, gripping, rattling and arguing only to stumble and trip down, hopeless as it is. Meanwhile at the other side of the door, Chris gulped down and sweated vigorously as he nervously glided the door. His eyes widened upon seeing the room unsullied, not any trail of evidence left. The blue robust background emphasized every ornate décor there is. Louie and Jamie squeezed inside a small empty compartment near Chris' walk-in closet. Because of the room's superb splendor, the staff decided to conduct their exclusive interview at Chris' room. "Crap!" Jamie sighed as she was tangled and intertwined with Louie.

The camera was already rolling and the interview commenced. Georgina, the interviewer, started. "Good day to all! I'm Georgina Wright here on ET. We are having our own exclusive, impromptu interview with one of Britain's most propitious superstar, Chris Lockholm right here in his very own room!" Her voice was enthusiastic. For Chris it was _'pathetic'._ The camera flickered to him. He flashed a dazzling smile, trying to put up a good show.

"Ugh! Your elbow… is squishing… my…my face!" Louie stutteredly complained.

"Shhhhhh…" Jamie hushed loudly.

"Huh? What was that?" Georgina whispered.

"Nothing, it's just the faucet…swooshhhh" Chris tensely insisted as he forced an exaggerated laugh

Pierre was unbelievably mystified. He had a tingly feeling that something was wrong. Knowing Chris, he never cleans the house. _'He's so stupid to do so!' _he thought. His plan didn't work so he decided to spy in Chris' room. His eye caught attention to a suspicious small compartment next to the closet. His eyes narrowed as he was about to open it and right on time Chris slammed his head. "Mosquito" he smirked. Pierre glared at him and assured his composure for the crew was now buzzing about him. He then behaved himself.

"er.. Okay, let's start" Georgina shook her head and said

"Fast talk…You have a very good agent, did he recommended you this…Oh I must say incredible house?" she asked.

"Uhm… No, it is a family heirloom" Chris answered confidently.

Jamie gasped _'Liar!" _She thought. Louie grabbed her mouth while Chris coughed as a cover up. Disturbed, Georgina continued "How do you keep this huge house dust free?"

"I clean it each and every day with my own effort and sweat of course" Chris smugly replied. Louie jerked up to strangle Chris but Jamie held his grip, a screech was made. Chris acted demented covering up for the unwanted noise.

"Sorry, I'm sort of dizzy. My apologies" Chris compensated.

Georgina ignored him and asked more nonsensical questions about the house and Chris answered them confidently as possible, he also looked at his watch from time to time. Georgina awkwardly thought her questions where boring and easy so she thought of a good challenge.

"Let's shift from this posh abode to your juicy personal life"

"For Chris Lockholm what is the definition of Love?" she ardently asked. Chris took a minute to answer…

"Well…Love for me is… it's a strong word to let go off. For me, Love makes you see your greatness beyond your own flaws and imperfections…" He trailed off. Jamie leaned closer to the compartment's door pushing Louie to a side.

"Jamie…Jamie…" Louie tweaked but Jamie ignored him.

"…It completely Changes your life and how you view your whole life through" He finished. Awed, Georgina continued and fidgeted at the end of her chair.

"Oh…So here is another question from the girls out there wanting to hear it from you yourself" she paused and continued "Have you found it yet?" Chris smiled and said "I think I have but I don't think it had found me yet"

Georgina was confused and Jamie eagerly listened. "It's hard to battle with fate" Chris added while fighting a wide grin. Then they ambushed Chris' room for more juicy information. Everything went well and the interview finished at around 7 p m. The crew decided to cut the interview because Chris made an alibi of his health issues, a very good excuse. He walked the crew out and waved politely. Streaking eccentric simper. Pierre glared at him and spoke…

"I've got my eye on you Chris"

"Flash back Peter, you always do. Why don't you mind your own business and report back to my mom like a golden retriever?" Chris challenged.

"You don't know what your asking, Chris" Pierre beamed and walked away.

"And do take care…of your secrets that is" he added.

As soon as the line of cars where gone Chris raced fast back to his room.

"What is that disgusting smell?!" he complained upon seeing Jamie and Louie stumbling out of the tiny box heaving, panting and bathing in sweat. Louie ran across Chris, he was headed to the bathroom.

"His stomach battled in agony" Jamie said as she wrinkled her nose. Chris knelt to the floor with his puppy-dog eyes and held Jamie's hand. "I owe you everything! I have so much gratitude with you two! You can take every room there is for the night…" he broke off and dropped Jamie's hand, noticing he got carried away.

"Except from the room across mine and do fumigate that drawer that is antique as well" His voice was serious as he stood up.

"Ow…ow…ow… " Louie whined as he flexed his sore muscles, a little relived for dropping the bomb. Jamie stretched too in response.

"We should be placed in Guinness…imagine 3 hours in a tiny pigeonhole" He said proudly.

"With a reeking pursuit" Jamie corrected.

"I'll go change. You two take a shower" Chris said, turning his back.

And so Jamie took a refreshing hot bath. As soon as she was finished, she immediately dressed up her pajamas and went downstairs. Jamie met Chris and Louie having both of their hands at their waist, a signal for human need, food. She whipped up another glorious feast. It's great that the 2 didn't complain with her crafty cooking skills. While Louie was busy doing the dishes, she saw Chris strode off to the garden, she then followed him. She saw Chris reaching for a flowering rosebud and spoke…

"Thank you, Jamie"

"You liked dinner? Oh that was nothing" Jamie humbly replied.

Chris shook his head and said "No, Not that"

Jamie kept quiet for a moment, thinking deeply. She composed her voice to speak.

"You like flowers and gardening do you?" She asked.

"Uhm…No…" Chris hesitantly denied.

Jamie smiled. "Don't put on your mask, the rose in you room is really lovely"

Chris shook his head again and said "I just have a green thumb that's all" He walked towards Jamie and gave her the magnificent stemmed rosebud. His eyes twinkled and said "Goodnight Jamie and do have a goodnight sleep" Jamie's cheeks flushed light pink as Chris walked pass her. She felt light headed as she danced and swayed gracefully, feeling like a pretty princess. She then sniffed the rosebud, smelling its floral scent. Suddenly, an ant bit her nose. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Author's note: Okay..thanks for the people who inspired me to continue my work..!!..thanks again..keep it up guys..!!! and not to mention my friends as well..please dont forget to make a review..

Disclaimer: You know what goes in here..ahahha


	5. The Man behind the Mask

5. The Men behind the Mask

Jamie picked one of the guest rooms next to the mysterious chamber while Louie selected the activity room downstairs near the Kitchen for food purposes. That night, Jamie had a hard time sleeping. She tried counting sheep in her head but upon reaching 1043, she gave up. She had already run out of sleeping pills and decided to listen to her favorite music but no can do. In short fate was not on her side, AGAIN. She tossed and turned, trying to think that she was only new to the gigantic bed that's why she can't sleep but of course who was she fooling. Jamie was troubled, still puzzled of the perplexing room she had just discovered. She thought of sneaking out but then remembered Chris assured himself that he securely locked the room from vile intruders, well… maybe from her. "He's so defensive" she sighed. Then upon thinking, Chris' face popped into her mind making her find sleep more difficult. "No! No! No! He's such a shmuck!" She convinced herself, looking at the ceiling then her eyes flickered on the tiny rosebud, she placed on a floral, Japanese looking vase. "Jamie, wake up! Oh that's not right probably…sleep down!" she chuckled, cursing and swearing Chris' name which is already censored. About half an hour passed and she dozed of peacefully.

The next morning was awkwardly quiet. Jamie awoke upon the flashing streaks of the sun, escaping the blue satin curtain. She yawned and wiped the fresh dripping saliva from her mouth. It was 6am and Jamie was still sleepy like she only had an hour of sleep. Then she finally decided to dress up and do her set of daily chores before she gets stroked on the rear end. She saw Louie already awake, watching a rerun of Baywatch.

"You up so early" She said

"Just an hour ago" Louie replied, still focused on the flat screen.

Jamie strode off to the Kitchen and cooked breakfast; Eggs and Bacon. Chris paced down the stairs and had a horrified look.

"Why are you two still here?" He scoffed.

"Well, because you told us to" Jamie replied.

"I did not!"

"So what was that last night? You said you wanted us to stay and we can have every room there is"

"I perfectly remember, I told you 'only for the NIGHT!'" He beamed and leaned closer to Jamie.

"That's not fair! I thought…" She was in mid sentence when Chris cut him off and whispered in her ear… "Well, you thought wrong"

Jamie's mouth fell hang open. _'Incredulous!'_ She thought. Chris held the door wide open and said… "You two, OUT!"

Jamie froze like a statue and she tried to find her voice "Err…Errm…Oh! What about the deal? Yes, right! The deal!" Her expression was like a light bulb switched on.

"I don't care about your stupid deal anymore" Chris smirked.

"But you're not being fair! You still owe us. Louie back me up on this!"

"For a moment, this is my favorite part" Louie said still focused on the TV.

"Ugh!" Jamie whimpered.

"Look, I have the final verdict with who lives here as the police said and owe you?! You two barged in my house" Chris aggravated.

"We cleaned it!"

"And you slept in it! Fair, quits, final, goodbye!"

"Just listen!" Jamie pleaded.

"10 seconds, shoot!" Chris' eyes narrowed as he timed his watch.

"We were thinking that we could work for you as house helpers and you can pay us for your car until we're paid up and-"

"Eeeenk…times up!" Chris interrupted. "You think I would waste my precious money for you two?! What are you? Born yesterday? Oh! And yeah, since you made me remember. Pay up for my car!" he demanded.

"Hey! I still have 5 seconds! And…we're jobless!"

"Then find a job! Go somewhere, anywhere, elsewhere! I don't know, scram! Leave!"

"Gyahahahah!!" Louie laughed hard upon the TV show he's watching. Then for a few seconds he decided to shut up. "Sorry" He mumbled making a V- sign.

"Chris!"

"Please! I'm not listening to your lame crap!"

"Way to go, man!" Louie added in favor of Chris.

"Louie! He's kicking us out and your still goody-goody with him?!"

"I'm a scavenger, Jamie. I can live anywhere" Louie reasoned.

"Okay, can you live with all the trash?" Jamie faced Chris.

"Of course! I did it once I can do it again!"

"How about food?"

"There are lots of fast food chains out there!"

"Fast food chains?! Are you kidding me? Here in a remote house on top of a hill away from civilization!"

Chris stopped and growled… "What part of 'go out' don't you understand?!"

"The 'out' and as well as the 'go' part" Jamie glowered.

"That's a good one!" Louie butted in. Jamie narrowed her eyes and knelt to the ground grabbing Chris' pants.

"I'm begging you!" Jamie whimpered.

"Let go, tweak!"

"Alright! I've already had enough!" Jamie stood up and maintained her lost composure.

"At last! She finally decided to go!" Chris said relieved.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Jamie stomped, her fists clutched.

"Oh yes I can and I'm doing it right now!" Chris hauled Jamie's trolley which was still hidden on the cupboard above the coffee table. For the 2nd time he dragged Jamie's trolley outside. He then froze seeing a familiar face.

"Good morning, Inspector" Chris said, his voice was breaking.

"Good morning too, Mr. Lockholm. Chief sent me to patrol. Making sure everything's under control. Is everything alright?" The Inspector said a little confused.

"N-" Jamie broke off

"Yes, Of course" Chris interrupted while glaring at her.

"Okay, just making sure Ms. Ricer and the other guy-what's his name?- is being properly acquainted with the new house" He smiled.

"Oh yes, we're LOVING the new lavish manor" Jamie said, sarcastically.

"Good to hear that. I better be going now" he said.

"Wait, Mr. Inspector"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… I was just wondering. The last authority is with the police right?"

The inspector nodded. Jamie continued… "So if we want to stay, no one can stop us?"

"You can stay as long as you want and not even Mr. Lockholm here can stop you" He answered, not knowing he's being already interrogated.

"Okay, thank you and do have a good day" Jamie beamed while she waved away. The motorcycle revved off and as it was gone Jamie faced Chris.

"Get your paws away from my trolley" She snatched it like a furious professor and stormed inside the house. As the door slammed shut, Jamie burst in anger.

"I could see it now" She raised her hands and held it out on thin air. "Chris Lockholm, The shining renowned actor-What a big, fat LIAR! Yes, in every tabloid and newspaper, front page! Congratulations, Chris! What a big break and a bright new future ahead of you. You really now your profession too well. I compliment you" She snarled in disgust.

"Fine! You already got what you want, happy now?!" Chris hissed.

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family with a great big hu-" Louie teasingly chanted, easing the tension up. The 2 scowled at him not breaking their stormy glare at each other. "Okay, Louie Shutting up" He said sheepishly. Chris winced and flew upstairs.

"Seriously, you 2 should cut the drama. Sheeesh!" Louie added. Jamie went upstairs and decided to fix her clothes to shake off the raging feeling. "He's such a lunatic! I hate him. If he would be the last person on Earth I swear…Aaaaaaaargh!" She shouted, shaking her head like crazy. She stood up taking small heaps of air and dove downstairs _'Why would I be afraid of him! He's nothing and he doesn't own this house. Not anymore!'_ Jamie saw Chris, fully dressed.

"Where are you going? Escaping humiliation I think" she scoffed. 

"Work"

Jamie's face lit up _'Of course! Opportunity! Stardom awaits' _She thought slyly.

"Can I come with you?" Her voice tingled a sharp note.

"No"

"Oh please, please, pretty please!"

"You got what you want! Isn't that enough?!" Chris growled at her.

"Oh alright" Jamie shut up but she was sure she's never gonna give in. Nothing's stopping her, not now. She went upstairs but Chris stopped her.

"Your not going anywhere. You stay here. I know your planning something that's why I'm telling you now, DON'T" He threatened.

"I'm not going anywhere, Don't worry" She stormed to the Kitchen and ate stubbornly. Chris didn't eat. He went out and drove a new car, a Porsche. For Chris, cars are like miniature collections, plenty in stock.

Jamie took a shower (longer this time I must add) and dressed a more formal get-up; A pink ruffled blouse, a floral skirt and silver high-heeled shoes. She tiptoed downstairs, making sure escape was easy, but Louie saw her. _'Great!'_ she thought.

"Where are you going?" Louie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Market"

"Don't 'Market' me, Jamie. I know where your going and I'm here ready to strangle you if you would resist" He clenched his knuckles and maintained his stance.

"Okay, Louie. Tell me how n=much he paid you" Jamie confidently interrogated.

"A dollar"

"What?! You're an idiot! You're here, stopping me for a damn dollar! Do you know how much that costs?"

"Hey! I lived all my bloody life with pounds. How much would I know in conversions?"

Jamie thought one of her last pocket money; she kept under her bloomers for safe keeping. She then raised it up and furtively made a bargain. "I tell you what, Louie. What about 2 dollars?"

"Deal!" Louie grinned thinking proud.

Jamie grabbed Chris' calling card and her purse. She walked downhill then several kilometers from the town square. Sweating, she said… "Damn house, away from civilization" Finally, she called a cab and climbed in. 30 minutes later she reached the ostentatious building. It wrote: **ACNC Media Incorporated**

"This is it, Jamie" She gave every single penny left but the meter was a pound short so she took of her earrings… "Here, take it. That's gold" she smirked and thought _'tsk…plated'_ Knowing she wouldn't enter that easily, Jamie made a plan. She sneaked to the backroom, once spotted an open window, she climbed in. Suddenly,

"Sheeek"

"Great!" Her dress was torn apart making a 2-inch slit. She ignored it and stumbled down one of the empty dressing rooms. Jamie brushed herself and proceeded through the hallways, hiding her face and walking slowly, making herself looking more suspicious. Several eyes stared at her but she ignored them and continued. Sure enough, no one would help her around, she ventured by herself. She spotted an elevator and jumped in. The elevator was full, another person in it would be crowded. Jamie was hoping of a pleasant clue around, she waited and waited… "President's Floor" someone said aloud. _'Perfect' _she thought smugly. She was already contemplating on her special acting skills when the door opened. _'What the?!'_ Jamie tweaked. Chris stepped in and everyone greeted him. She squished herself to the very back and hid her face. Slowly, one by one the elevator grew empty, leaving Chris and Jamie inside. "What floor are you, Miss?" Chris asked, acting polite. Jamie burrowed her face deeply but Chris insisted. "Miss…" His eyes widened upon seeing the familiar golden brown curls.

"Jenny?!" His voice was alarming.

"Who are you talking too?" Jamie said, faking her voice.

"Oh please! We're the only two people in here!" Chris was already furious.

Jamie gulped and decided to surrender… "It's Jamie! You don't hold my life and you can't keep me prisoner from that solitary house with Louie forever!" All of a sudden, the elevator stopped and the lights went down.

"Ugh! Crap! Now I'm all alone with you trapped in this busted elevator! You know what?! You don't know how to listen! You're a jinx like a leech or an unlucky charm brought to life from hell! Why don't you just go back from where you came from and leave me alone!" Chris growled in wrath. Jamie kept quiet for a moment and sat down like her weight was all gone. Tears welled up from her eyes and she sobbed aloud. Chris hovered over her but Jamie resisted. "Go away! You know, you really know how to bring people down! I'm not doing anything to you and you treat me like this. Don't even touch me! You shameless jerk! That's your side and this is mine" she sniffed. "Now I'm all alone with you. My first and final opportunity for stardom already gone." She added.

"Who said final?" Chris said, easing the troubled feeling while moving to his corner and sat down.

"What?"

"Just stop crying, here" He offered his handkerchief and Jamie held it, wiping the stuffy blob on her nose.

"You can keep that" he added. The 2 kept quiet for a moment then Jamie started… "Can't you just stay good for a moment?"

Chris fought his laugh and rolled his eyes "Okay, nut only for a moment"

He took off his suit and Jamie eyed him suspiciously.

"Stay wherever you are" She said, nervously.

Chris smirked and leaned closer, closer and closer to Jamie. "You can't scream…No one can hear you…come on, we're all alone in this tiny cubicle. No one will know" Chris said, seductively as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Their faces were already an inch apart and Jamie was cornered.

"I'm warning you! You said you'll be good, you already promised. Stay away from me! Aaaaaarggh!!!" she shouted her lungs out.

Chris laughed, rolling on the floor. "You should see the look on your face! Jenny, Chill! It's freaking hot in here and I'm not doing anything to you. You know you should feel lucky, a lot of girls are dying for me to do that to one of them" He assured her, taking his tie down and still laughing.

"For me, it isn't funny" Jamie replied, sort of pissed.

"Eeew! Is that lipstick?" she pointed on Chris' pink, plump lips.

"I hate these things too" He rolled his eyes while wiping them off and the 2, both laughed.

"You know, Chris, Your cool when your not grumpy or angry or livid" Jamie smiled.

"And you too, when your not nagging"

"Ow…Ow…These shoes are killing me" Jamie took off her heels and threw them

away. "Your right, I'm really hexed. Just take a look at my dress, torn apart and by the way I'm also penniless" she scoffed.

Chris looked at her and smiled "Well, you shouldn't dress like that if your climbing on a high concrete window and having an audition" he shook his head and chuckled.

Jamie stuck her tongue out and suddenly asked "How does is feel?"

"Feel what?" Chris asked, confused.

"Up there…the fame, the glory, popularity, being clapped upon and cheered?"

"Oh… that" Chris disappointingly whimpered.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just…unbelievable"

"Why?"

Chris took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling.

"Because, I wanted it so much before but I never thought it would happen to me. I wanted it but I never thought it would happen to me. I wanted it but I never really thought I would reach for it…" He trailed off

"Whoa! Major rewind! Did I just skipped the part that you should be jumping in joy?"

Chris chuckled and continued. "Chris! Chris! Chris! Yes, everyone chanting your name, believing in you and pushing you straight forward. But you know, somehow, somewhere in your mind…your not fully satisfied" he sighed.

"So your telling me that you don't like stardom?"

"No, not in that sense. You see people see me as THE Chris Lockholm but seriously, I'm just me. A normal guy, humanly insane and frail. Just like the others, just like you. I'm not saying I don't like this life but I never thought it would be like this. For 3 years in showbiz ness my life had turned upside down. It's like I'm on top of the world and I'm very thankful for that"

"Don't wory you look like one. Minus the hair, the makeup and the lipstick" Jamie teased. Now she's sort of understanding Chris. Showbiz life must be hard especially for a cold-blooded person in nature. She stared at him for a moment and said

"You really got your mother's eyes"

Chris looked at her, bewildered "You know my mom?"

"Uhm…No but I saw her in the picture, when-"

"Oh…that" Chris interrupted her and Jamie decided to change the subject. Obviously, Chris doesn't want to talk about it.

They talked for another hour and asked tiny details about each other.

"Last question" Jamie spoke.

"Okay, but this would be the last"

"You like gardening?"

"No comment"

"But you promised"

"Hmm…let's just say that's one of the few things I'm quite good at"

"So you like gardening" Jamie pushed.

Chris groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you like gardening" Jamie concluded.

"So tomorrow, it's back to normal huh?" She guessed, pushing her luck one more time.

Chris closed his eyes and nodded "Indeed"

They where both tired and minutes passed the 2 had fallen asleep. A loud buzzing noise awoke them. Jamie was blinded of the flashing lights and the herd of people. She was astonished upon seeing herself lying on Chris' lap. They fidgeted and froze.

"Smile" A fuzzy paparazzi insisted.


	6. Take it or Leave it

6. Take it or Leave it

"Oh please! What is it with all this nonsense?!" Chris sneered as he slammed the newspaper down the coffee table.

"Chris, what would you expect? You two alone, in a busted elevator for hours and seeing this 'mystery girl' lying dreamily on your lap! Of course the whole world would object!" Louie blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean? I…er…I was asleep and…who would know what they can do when their asleep…er…when your groggy and drowsy you feel light headed" Jamie crossed her arms while she tried to reason out.

The 3 where discussing about the latest buzz on showbiz: _Chris Lockholm, one of Britain's eligible bachelors, was spotted by media with mystery girl razzing on his lap locked inside an elevator. _Jamie ran out the elevator during the said event, leaving Chris with all the clutter and the Media clueless of who she really was.

"Jamie, you still owe me, leaving me alone without food and with only 3 dollars as pocket money. Now I know it only costs 2 pounds. You both can't fool me now" Louie added while Jamie grimaced at him.

"Larry, would you just shut up?! I can't think here!" Chris scoffed. His voice was toneless and his hands where placed on his face like he was experiencing trauma. Every newspaper, tabloid and even T.V shows has his face in it. Tragic, much like a horror movie on its peak of glory. Silence grew among them and Jamie's eyes flickered on the flat screen. Gossip girl was airing and upon seeing Blair and Chuck walking hand in hand, Jamie grinned as she though of a terrific plan…

"Chris!"

"What?!"

"Since everyone is babbling about us… What if…er… we just go with the flow and pretend as a couple?" She weekly suggested.

"Are you kidding me?!" Of course he was furious.

Jamie swung her head from side to side. In her head she was visualizing herself waving and smiling with all the paparazzi and the hungry reporters.

"Jenny! Listen to me. Since you walked out of that wretched building, your 20 minutes of fame was officially over! Do you hear me?! And don't even think about it!"

Jamie was quiet for a moment. She was trying to shake off the idea. "But…I…I was not-" Jamie was cut off upon hearing the doorbell ring.

"Great! Now their already after me…Hide!" Chris glowered as he walked to the front door, confidently making his composure. Jamie and Louie heard their cue so they made sure to hide well this time. They hid behind the huge refrigerator with surely a wide amount of space between them. Chris readied himself and thought of reasonable cover-ups for the Media's demanding questions. The door opened and Chris' composure suddenly wore off. He was unbelievably…surprised.

"Chrisy. Muffy, Whooshy!" The voice greeted. It didn't have an accent but it was soprano pitched much like the sound of tingling wedding bells. Jamie peeked and she saw the figure swung her arms around Chris' neck.

"Well?" It asked and started to walk inside.

"Well what?" Chris sounded worried but he struggled to be cool.

The voice didn't answered back so silence appeared to be more present. Jamie listened more closely and heard raging stilettos thumping louder, louder and louder.

"BOO! Found yah!" The voice startled her and Louie. Jamie's eyes went wide while the figure grabbed her out of their hiding place. Jamie examined the woman who had a tall, suave figure that resembled a sexy cover girl of Playboy or Maxim. She was obviously American, having long strawberry blonde locks and a pair of deep set black irises. Jamie was envious as she gulped down while Louie froze as the woman smiled at Jamie.

"Awww, Sabrina. Look at the time you better be going now" Chris insisted.

"Now, Chrisy…what an effort to be rude, I just got here" She was still smiling at Jamie. It was awkwardly quiet again.

"Chrisy, stop staring there and introduce us" She faced Chris and demanded.

Chris stomped between the woman and Jamie "Sabrina, Jenny. Jenny, Sabrina" He impatiently said.

"What the?! You know my name! One more time you call me that and you'll regret the day you were born!" Jamie glared at him ferociously.

"Ugh…let me do it" The woman scoffed as she rolled her eyes and continued.

"Hi! I'm Sabrina Princeton. You must be Jamie. Sorry, Chrisy has such a short memory, he often does that" She smiled as she excitedly offered her hand.

"Hello…Yes, uhm…How did you know my name?" Jamie reluctantly gave her hand and asked in a low, timid voice.

"Oh…Honestly, I've been dying to meet you personally since the controversy leaked out. You see, there's no secret that wouldn't be busted especially if Chrisy here is involved" She beamed and added some more…

"You are pretty. Well, far from what I've expected from Chrisy's type because you know since birth he never had a serious girlfriend and-" Sabrina broke off as Chris interrupted her "Sabrina, would you please shut up" he calmly said. Jamie was relieved _'Obviously from the way they talk, they don't have any romantic relationship going. Probably his sister or cousin…Jamie! Stop it!' _She thought.

"So she's really not your girlfriend?" Sabrina politely asked.

"No, it was a misunderstanding"

"Oh…so what's the plan?" She concernedly questioned.

Chris placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders. He looked very serious as their faces were near each other. "Where's Mom?" He asked Sabrina, still locked on Jamie's eyes. "She's out of the country with Pierre. No one is courageous enough o talk to her but Pierre. She doesn't like reading or watching so that's a relief for you two. Jamie knew that when Chris' mom was being the topic, Chris would react defensively. It was too obvious that they don't have a good relationship and maybe when Chris' mom hears about the unfortunate events, she would grow more disappointed with his son.

"When would they come back?" Chris interrupted Jamie's thoughts, still talking to Sabrina.

"2 months from now" She answered back.

Chris faced Jamie and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Jen- Jamie, Please, for the time being just follow everything that I tell you. You'll stay here and never say anything nor show up to anyone. I know what your thinking of course instant stardom but I'm promising you this wouldn't be your last opportunity. _Trust me_, after that everything would be back to normal. You see we can't pull each other down just to be on top…Well, can your conscience do that? See yourself with glitter and sparkle while stepping on me?" Jamie hesitantly swung her head from side to side and Chris whispered to her…

"I could see your still undecided. I wouldn't want to take the choice from you. I would want you too make your own decision. It's either we'll wait for this intrigue to die or you'll take your own, one way or another and it's you decision that I'll take. I'll make you think for it until tomorrow" He stood still and broke his gaze at Jamie.

Louie spoke to ease the tension "Hi, Miss" he grinned as he smoothly brushed his hair and then winked at Sabrina.

"Eeeeew! Stay away from me! Keep a 100 cm. radius away from me!" Sabrina yelled. "Ugh! Chrisy, do you mind? I'll have scotch?" She blurted out, a lot disgusted.

"No, suit yourself" Chris muttered as he walked to the garden.

"Aaaargh! Your already 90 cm close! Back off!"

"No it's 100"

"No it's 90!" The 2 bickered as they walked to the kitchen. Jamie decided to go upstairs to her room. She felt as if the whole world is on her shoulders. Contemplating, she thought of the pros and cons. _'I'm gonna be insane!' _She shrugged and held her knees tightly. Her mind was full of future tenses…_what if, would it be, should it be like _and Chris' words… "_Trust me, trust me, trust me"_ shouting at her. She then drifted to a short nap and minutes later a knock on the door awakened her.

"Jamie? Can I come in?" Of course it was Louie.

"Sure" Jamie called.

"So how are things going? He asked.

"Not great" she admitted. Louie sat next to Jamie and spoke "Well, my head aches from all the shouting downstairs. She's hysterical!"

"I could see that. So that brought you here?"

"Yes and No"

"Huh?"

"Yes, because of the screaming and No because of another thing"

"And may I know what that is?"

"To talk to you with all the drama" he chuckled.

"He sent you here, did he? Tell me how much he paid you this time"

"No, he didn't. It was my decision to talk to you. You know reduce the 'pressure'" he quoted. Jamie let him continue.

"I was born at Luxemburg. I lived with my mother and my dad left us before I was born. My mom didn't remarried and we lived a normal life for she was working at a local diner. I was having scholarship at this prominent school before and everything went well. It was when I turned 17 that everything stared to change…" he trailed off, looking still from a far.

"Why?" Jamie confusedly asked. Louie continued as he played with his fingers.

"Because I was with the wrong friends, they influenced me and during that time my mom was fired out. Hopeless, I did every wreck less thing you can ever imagine. I stopped schooling, alcohol, gang war and night life. I literally lived like a street rat and I wasn't joking when I told you I was a scavenger, obviously I am. You know, if my mom was thinking right, she would have disowned me but she was like every mother, understanding.

"It was when she got sick and was nearly dying that I finally woke up. I made a makeover." Jamie had a doubtful look. "Seriously, this is already a make over. I straightened my life and I tried to bring the old Louie back. My mom gave me this deed when she got better. Well, I didn't believe the lame thing. She told me she helped this fellow before and as return the fellow gave it to my mom when she was conceiving me, when my dad left us helpless and we didn't had any relatives to come to for help. I really wouldn't believe until I see it with my own two eyes.

"So my mom pushed me to come here since she was stable with a friend of hers back home. It was unbelievable seeing this grandiose house and especially that deranged woman having a fit with this good-for-nothing, heaven sent actor" he snickered.

"Oh…so why the hell did you decided to climb the wall?" she asked and chuckled as well.

"Because I lost my keys and everything was damn locked" he scoffed he twitched his fingers and spoke again in a calm voice "Jamie, from the first moment I saw you. I knew your intelligent. Imagine smashing me with a solid pan" he laughed. "No, seriously, scratch the last one. Take it from me, Jamie. I already learned my lesson and I know you'll do the right thing. I never doubted you even if you traded me for 2 dollars" Jamie made a face and Louie chuckled. He muddled Jamie's hair, finished "That's my story" Jamie smiled, and Louie stood up "Hmmm…… Oh well I gotta go. I hate to admit but I'm missing that howling blonde" he smirked and walked to the door.

"Thanks Louie! You made me feel and think a lot better" Jamie called and flashed a relieving smile.

"Glad I could help! Ciao" Louie waved as he moved along. Jamie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She strode off downstairs and decided to cook lunch since no one ate breakfast. _'Just think nothing happened. Act normal'_ she thought.

Lunch was indeed festive. Jamie cooked a lot since one plate would be added. At least, she could flaunt her cooking abilities. Sabrina wanted a picnic scene since she was a very important guest they laid out to the garden. Chris suddenly popped out of nowhere… "Hi" he bid.

"Hello!" Jamie and Sabrina replied as if having a competition. Jamie ignored her and started to grill the steak, Sabrina didn't know how to cook so she insisted to help.

"Sabrina-" Jamie was cut off.

"Just call me Sab, my friends call me that" She smiled.

"Okay…er…Sab" Jamie awkwardly mumbled. _'Wow! She thinks of me as her friend!' _Jamie thought as she smiled to herself.

"Uhm… Jamie. The part gotten black is that a good thing?" Sabrina wondered.

"Oh! It's over done but…oh well, let's go. Guys! Common, let's eat!" She called out as she giggled. All of them sat and immediately started lunch.

"Please pass the salad" Chris politely asked. Sabrina and Jamie jerked and both said "Here you go!"

"Er… thanks" Chris awkwardly said.

Jamie passed her specialty to him, roasted turkey sprinkled with Rosemarie.

"Please try this…it's my specialty" Jamie insisted.

"Uhm…Jamie. Chrisy is allergic with Rosemarie or any other organic herb. It makes him wheeze" Sabrina said as she grabbed the turkey from Jamie. Chris glared at Sabrina. "Let me have it" he insisted as he took a small bite.

"Mmm…it's good" Munching down, he complimented the yummy dish.

Jamie was relived when lunch was over. Sabrina hovered over Chris and that made her feel uncomfortable. The day passed; Louie was gawking Sabrina while Sabrina stalked Chris and Jamie was out of place…thinking.

"Sabbie…come on!" Louie demanded.

"What disgusting pet name did you called me?!"

"Oh come on. Why don't you help me whip up some tequila?" Louie's voice sounded soothing.

Sabrina's face lit up. "Now, your telling me!" She said, her voice was ecstatically interested. Chris tipped Louie that Sabrina has this flare on alcoholic drinks so that'll make her shut up for a moment.

"Jamie?" Jamie was startled upon seeing Chris taking a seat beside her at the garden porch.

"Oh…it's you. Er…finally you remembered my name" She teased.

Chris snickered and it took him a minute to speak "Enough of the jokes. I came here to tell you 'Sorry'"

"Wow! I'm glad you know that word"

"I don't, actually 'Sorry" for Sabrina's sake"

"Oh"

"I know you've noticed she's hovering over me and she looks like my private stalker…"

'_So he also sensed that' _she thought

"…Sabrina is a very dear friend of mine and she knows practically everything about me"

"Oh"

"Stop the 'Ohs and the Ahs' please. It's irritating" He demanded. Jamie kept quiet and let her continue.

"You see, I saved her from a couple of bullies weigh back grade school" he stopped upon seeing Jamie's unbelievable face.

"Yes, I did save her. That's the reason why she has angst on guys. Well, excluding me. She thinks of me as her hero of some sort, my mom didn't like her but since then we became the best of friends. She never saw me with a girl that seriously acquainted, that's why she hovers. I know she can be irritating and annoying but she's good inside-out. I assure you that and I hope you understand" he finished.

Jamie was astounded with disbelief_. 'After all that happened, this guy still has a good heart. Praising his friend or rather his ONLY friend'_ she thought.

"May I ask one question?" Jamie wondered with a hint of plea.

"Sure" He agreed. _'Sine your decision tomorrow is very important, why don't ask some more'_ Chris thought.

"If you are one of Sabrina's…Er..Sab's friends, why don't you call her by her nickname?"

"Oh. So you noticed. Very observant." He chuckled and continued.

"I really don't think of her than just a friend…"

'_Oh no! He thinks of her as a lover!' _Jamie shuddered, over reacting. She gulped down to hear it coming from Chris.

"I really think of her as my… sister. A sister I never had and I hate calling her that stupid nickname she made. You look pale, are you alright?"

"Yes" Jamie was feeling relived and anxious at the same time. Mixed emotions flooded her. "Chris, I have to tell you something"

"What is that?" Chris was baffled.

"I'm giving you my answer right now"

"But you still have until tomorrow. I don't want to pressure you"

"No! I have to say it now. I've already decided and I thought of it very hard"

"Oh" he paused and worriedly continued. "Are you leaving or taking my option?"

Jamie took a deep breath as she spoke… "I…I'm choosing the first one"

"Oh…So…this would be goodbye…You can pack-"

Jamie interrupted him "No! you got it all wrong! Tsk! The very first option you gave me when you told me the situation. Do you remember?" Chris thoroughly thought for a moment. Jamie babbled when she thought Chris didn't got what she said.

"I'm staying but only for a month's time after that I can do whatever I want and-"

"Oh, Jamie! Thank you, thank you thank you!" Chris interrupted and hugged her. Jamie flushed bright red _'Sweet! Finally I'm hearing my name!' _she thought with rejoice.

Authors note: I know it's a bit long but I couldn't help to write…thanks for the people who subscribed that doesn't even know me… A lot of cheers from my friends too!!! They keep me inspired as always…Well, school's staring again so I might not writ much but I'll try my best to continue this new passion of mine…thanks again once...and do please make reviews..!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan, Rupert or Emma, just wanted thrm to be my Jamie, Chris and Louie…=)


	7. A Trip to the Zoo

7. A Trip to the Zoo

Jamie awoke upon the shrieking noise of her scanty alarm clock. It was a week since the day she firmly decided to lock herself up from the rueful cell she was regarding as home. The pandemic intrigue is now gradually dying, expectantly with the aid of Chris' great act. He should be awarded an Oscar for the best cover-up intrigue actor to save his career in a lying role award. Jamie sat upright and her eyes gazed on the tawny calendar. "July 31st " she mumbled. "Oh my! Is it already the 31st of July?" She asked herself, half surprised and half thrilled. Jamie hurriedly ran downstairs and she wasn't an inch surprised when she saw Chris and Louie at the sala set, watching Soccer.

"I know what today is" Jamie caroled, her face was all smug as she fluttered before the flat screen blocking the view.

"Jamie, would you move over. There are a lot of sweets on the fridge, you could play with the hands of the clock or have yourself running on fire at the streets" Louie stubbornly complained. Chris made a laugh; he was considering Louie's brilliant ideas especially the 'running on fire' part.

"Very funny, Louie. Do you know what today is?" Jamie beamed.

"Hmm…Probably the KICK-JAMIE-OUT-OF-THE-FLAT SCREEN day?" He coolly suggested.

"No! It's someone's birthday silly!"

"Oh…if it is your birthday then, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Now, move"

"No, it's his birthday today!" Jamie made a face as she pointed to Chris—who was also flabbergasted.

"You have forgotten, haven't you?

"How did you know?" Chris wondered.

"Oh…when we were having general cleaning before, I saw this book full of schedules and I scanned it then I accidentally flipped it to July. I perfectly remember you don't have any commitments today" Jamie said as she batted her eyelashes as if having a diabolic plan.

"You do have a sharp memory and thank you for meddling with my planner by the way" Chris sarcastically replied.

"So what do you want?" He continued, figuring out Jamie's sneaky gesture.

"Oh… nothing"

"Would you spit it out? Stop being evasive"

"Hmm…okay since it's your birthday, why don't you…treat us out or take us somewhere…maybe…the zoo?" Jamie answered, trying to sound perky.

"Are you kidding me?!..." Chris gritted through his teeth and continued "…You in a public place with… me! You'll make my convincing act useless!"

"Ugh… here they go again" Louie murmured as he pulled out a pair of earplugs.

"But please! Please! Please!" Jamie pleaded in despair.

"NO! And that's final. Stop being childish! I perfectly understand Sabrina acting juvenile since she's 2 years younger than me but you!" He scorched.

"Oh so she's 21" Jamie concluded, still maintaining her coolness.

"No, she's 23"

"What! So your 25?!"

"So what?! How 'bout you, your 25 and your still acting like a kid"

"Excuse me, I'm only 23" Jamie said, proudly.

Chris smirked and said "You look like 25, Never mind, I'll go and change" He finished. Jamie was still focused on her mindset to feel justice and just for once be free from the suffocating house.

"Is it over?" Louie said with relief as he peeked through the sofa.

"For now" Jamie assured him.

"Hey guys!" A shrill voice busted out of thin air. "So where's the birthday boy?" Sabrina inflamed she was carrying a tiny red box, probably the cake.

"Sabrina!" Jamie hugged her with enthusiasm. During the last few days, the 2 became much closer since they where the only girls in the brood. They shared anything about everything and their differences were set aside. Sabrina became less reluctant and Jamie jived in easily with her.

"Sab" she corrected.

"Sab!" Louie mimicked a 17 year old teenager, pushing his luck to hug Sabrina.

"Nice try, that's 40" Sabrina smirked. She adjusted the 100 cm. parameter with Louie to 50 but clearly she's still a little bit cold with her alcoholic buddy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Chris!" Sabrina cheerfully greeted Chris as he strode down the stairs.

"Thanks but I better go now" He said acidly. No one dared to stop him as he trailed to the garage. "No! I want to work, I can't stay here! Damn it!" He chortled aloud as he talked to someone on the phone. The three heard him and Sabrina winked and whispered "I paid the people in ACNC for holiday so no one gets to work its Chris' birthday holiday!"

_'Whoa! How rich is she??' _Jamie thought.

"Blimey! So we'll have a birthday party today?" Louie seriously asked.

"Scratch off the birthday, just a party. Well, if you would want to be the mascot why not?" Sabrina scoffed.

"For you, I'll do everything" Louie insisted.

"Eeew!"

Chris stormed his way through the house "Happy now?!" He breathed as his brows furrowed.

"You just wait; we'll cook up a great birthday bash for you! Right, Jamie?" Sabrina enthusiastically pushed. Jamie hesitantly gave a short nod. She knew Chris wasn't having fun and he was obviously in fury.

"Ugh… whatever!" He angrily replied and screeched to his room.

Jamie started to dice, chop and mince the ingredients for Chris' special party, Louie helped too while Sabrina made sure everything was under control. It was an occasion a person wouldn't want to miss so the three where so busy. Hours passed, and at last everything was done. Numerous superb dishes was lined across the long sleek table. Roast Turkey, grilled Steak, Venison ribs and all sorts of Pudding; you name it everything was there except one very important guest, the birthday boy. Chris locked himself all day in his room not even peeking or huddling outside as he was supposed to. Jamie knocked several times but no voice spoke to her in reply. The 3 waited for him but he didn't even respond. Glumly, they decided to eat. As usual; Louie gobbled up shamelessly, Sabrina ate with proper etiquette while Jamie barely touched her food.

"Appetizer!" Louie called out as he tried to persuade Chris to go out. They waited but no reply. "Main course!" He tried again, waited but no. "Dessert!" Summoned, waited and no. "Birthday cake?" Louie tweaked, waited but not a signal of yes.

"Stop it, Louie. If he doesn't wanna eat then he doesn't. Let's not make ourselves look stupid. He's always so grumpy and rude. If he doesn't want to be happy with his birthday then who's stopping us from being happy?! Common let's drink! Cheers to that!" So Louie and Sabrina started their routine hobby. They drank and drank until they didn't even remember their names. Jamie saddened with disappointment; she wanted to drink too but agreed not to. She felt gloomy while she deeply thought… "Can't he be a little appreciative? To think it's his birthday. Birthdays are supposedly to be happy and fun not like this! I have to do something!" Jamie stood up, she clenched her fists and darted upstairs.

"Chris! Chris Lockhom! Open this up! Open it right now at this instant!" She hollered as she slammed her sweaty palms to the sliding door. Chris didn't bother to jerk up. "You're a good for nothing freak! DIMWIT, BLUBBER, DISCREET, DISSAPOINTMENT!!!" Jamie yelped her lungs out then she started to sob in tears. "I hate you, pathetic Moron! We pulled out a lot of effort for this and your not even an inch grateful. I feel sorry for you and I regret the day I trusted you!!!" Jamie broke down in tears, her voice was cracking as her weight dropped to the floor. She continued to slam the door as she sniffed and tiny droplets of water poured down from her eyes. The sliding door pushed ajar, next time she knew Chris was already at her side, reaching for her.

"Jamie, I'm terribly…I…..I…didn't….meant to…"

"Don't touch me! You arrogant git! Your not even worthy to be called human! You made me cry again, delighted?!"

"Here now, stop crying" Chris comforted her and gave her a handkerchief.

"Would you think, you can make people stop crying by giving that blasted handkerchief and soothing everything out?!"

"Jamie. Sorry but I'm not good at this" He truthfully admitted.

"Well' if you didn't only thought of yourself. I wouldn't cry in the first place!" Jamie snapped and continued to sob. Chris sat quiet for a moment, speechless and then he tried to regain his voice "Sorry but what do you want me to do?" He worriedly asked. Jamie cleared her throat and answered "2 things"

"And what are those?"

"Do you promise to them?"

"Yes, just anything to make you stop crying"

"This is fair talk, if you ever think of cheating I'll never forgive you!"

"I promise"

Jamie quivered up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She strode downstairs while Chris trailed her. "Eat, all of it!" She demanded. Chris started to gobble up and he lost his table manners, the fact that he didn't ate all day must result from it.

After several minutes, Chris finished everything Jamie cooked.

"Ah! I feel so full. I never tasted anything this delicious before!" Chris complimented but Jamie ignored him.

"What's the second?" Chris asked as he stretched.

Jamie grinned because she thought the idea would give Chris a horrified look for them to get even. "Take—me—to—the—zoo" Jamie smugly said, waiting for the misery on Chris' face.

"Okay, just let me make a phone call" Chris coolly replied.

"Why?"

"You'd know when we got there"

The 2 left as soon as they were ready. "Ha-Ha…Let's just see if you wouldn't be surprised this time, with all the people, you and me. Your going down" Jamie thought when she snapped her seat belt on. It was awkwardly quiet inside the shiny BMW but in no time at all they finally reached the enormous zoological park. As Jamie turned her head to see the gleeful families strolling down but she shuddered and her mouth fell open upon seeing the zoo remote and empty like a ghost town.

"What did you did with all the people?!"

"Jamie, for crying out loud! It's a gleaming, calm Tuesday afternoon and to think it's July, vacation for students"

"And?"

"And what, I'm gonna let you easily ruin my career?" He teased.

"So?"

"So, I closed the zoo"

"You closed the what?!"

"The zoo, because you were so pushy I had to do something"

"But where's the excitement? The enthusiastic aura? The people? It'll be no fun"

"Of to the holidays…look at least you have the zoo for yourself"

"But it isn't the same" Jamie stomped to the steel gate.

"Take a look at the entrance gate, its locked how would we enter in?!"

Chris looked at her and grinned.

"What?" Jamie demanded as if Chris was finding something funny.

"Tsk…Would you use your head. Of course I wouldn't let a stupid lock ruin your day. We'll not enter there, there's always a back door" Chris beamed as he opened a secret passageway. _'How can he do that??'_ Jamie whispered as she stood stolid, experiencing after shock.

"Oh Common" Chris snapped and pulled her along.

Contrary to what Jamie thought, the zoo was normal. Well, minus the crowd, everything was there. Humungous to microscopic creatures were awake and moving, mini shops were open from; the candy stores to the souvenir shops and the tour guides to the ice cream man was present too. When Chris told Jamie she would have the zoo for the day, he literally meant it.

"Here" Chris gave Jamie a drumstick for snack while they were sight seeing along the butterfly garden.

"I haven't done this for years, you know" Chris said as he slurped his snow cone.

"Huh?"

"Being childish, it is sometimes beneficial" Chris laughed and Jamie groaned.

"Thanks anyways for the hassle…You do cook great" Chris complimented. He took it as deep gratitude.

"Oh…It's alright. You don't turn 25 everyday…Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Jamie"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Alright, shot your questions while I'm still at it answering them" Chris smiled and took the last drop from his snow cone.

"When I was crying and I asked you to do me a promise, why'd you agreed when you don't even know what they were? You're smart, you should have said no"

Chris stretched out his hand to a jade colored butterfly and conferred "I know I'm great and not only great but excellent if I do say so myself" He paused when he felt Jamie rolled her eyes and then continued "But…Jamie. I also do have weaknesses and I know at times I'm stupidly stubborn, mulish and loathsome not to mention my short patience but you see…I don't really mean everything that I say. I got to tend to be discreet at times but it's just that I can't control myself that easy."

"So? I'm confused on what you said, it doesn't even connect to a thing from my question" Jamie ruefully snorted.

"Just listen and let me finish. It's my birthday so you eat and I'll do all the talking" Chris thoroughly demanded and continued again. "I can hurt people and I don't even know that I' am because I didn't even mean to. For example, at the elevator or at just back at the house when you cried, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything and after a second you we're howling in tears. I do that a lot of times and it is in my nature but honestly I'm still bewildered when I hurt someone because I didn't meant to do that in the first place it's like accidental. You know what I mean?"

"Well. Sort of" Jamie answered as she nibbled.

"I lived all my life alone and now people, like you, are stepping in and I don't know how to handle that. It's like I'm starting from scratch and it is frustrating so it made me to amend with your compromise since I didn't know how to figure you out and I trust you" Jamie blinked deliberately with the last phrase. It was silent and Jamie spoke… "Oh...hmm…I was just wondering….err…but if you don't like to answer me. I would understand" and she sounded cautious.

"You always wonder, but let's give it a try" Chris chuckled as he took a seat.

"Uhm…why do you always sound aloof whenever your mom is being spoken? But if you don't want to answer that it's okay, it is kinda personal"

"No, it's alright…you have seen my mom right?

"Yes"

"But you really don't know her?"

"Correct"

"Her name is Bethina Collins Lockholm"

Jamie gasped and sat down "What?! Bethina Collins! One of the—"

"Bingo! —the most successful entrepreneur of Great Britain. She uses her maiden name for the public so I'm not surprised you didn't know"

"Oh…but why doesn't she look familiar on the photograph?"

"Jamie, that's quite years back. Wouldn't you expect she'll age?"

"Oh right"

"My mom told me that when I was little she started this business alongside with my father. We were happy and my dad decided to step out the lime light and let my mother handle the job. My mom was good in fact she was marvelous because the business grew and flourished. During that time she was considered successful, powerful and a genius. Yes, one of the most influential people Britain ever had but for me she was vain. I entered college and naturally, as her only son, people would expect a lot from me and she pushed me to take after her footsteps. I didn't know what I like to do then so I followed her and took business.

"It was then that I finished college that everything got out of hand. For myself I really knew that wasn't what I really wanted, then it suddenly hit me what I really longed for, to act. My mom refused that idea, she said it was disgraceful, that it would do me no good and she believed that I can't do it." Jamie felt a little guilty when he called Chris those stupid names. "She was thoroughly disappointed with me so I decided to take my own way. I struggled to make my own name without any help and it was then at my knowing that I owned that big house for myself. I started doing commercials and finally made my break. Pierre is a loyal colleague of my mom so with him she still keeps an eye on me, since then I was used to be not around with her. We were like this, just hearing news from each other in T.V and not talking at all" Chris finished; little glittering sparks appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"Whoa! You do have reasons huh" Jamie was awed by Chris' bits of his own autobiography, and she was surprised that she was already licking the stick of her delightful snack. Jamie was getting to know Chris a lot better. She tried to push her luck for the last time "Okay…that was something, now I understand but…if you may….can I ask you just one while you're still at it?"

"Alright…but this would be the last my throat hurts" he complained while clearing it with a soft cough. Jamie thought twice if she would continue her question but decided to finally spit it out. Ti wouldn't help her if she would regret it and suffer a hard sleep later. "Who….Err…Who owns the room? The room you stopped me from cleaning before?" Chris looked at her and he had a blank face. Jamie wondered if he would strangle her to death or he would just feed her to the lions, either way she expected the worst.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Jamie tweaked.

"No, that was actually a good one. I would like to answer that. The room actually belonged to my father"

"Oh…Where is he by the way? You haven't told me what happened to him…Oh…sorry! I can't help to ask"

"Uhm… he died when I was 2"

"Oh…Sorry"

" Oh no, don't be even if I was a toddler , I remember him and everyone tells me I look exactly like him so technically whenever I see myself at the mirror I see him. Except the eyes, I had my mother's, though. He was the most incredible dad in the whole world even if I was little and the short time, I perfectly remember everything. How about you? I bet you dad is awesome too"

"Oh…my dad also died after I was born. Our house was burned down with all the pictures and stuff so I don't have any memory of him, after that we moved to New Jersey"

"Sad to hear that"

"But my mom remarried. Actually 'married would be the perfect term. She and my dad were never bound by the church"

"Ah…so the guy in the picture is you step brother"

"Yes"

"I see…Whoa! Would you look at the time, it's actually 8:30! Let's go home before Louie blows the house down" Chris joked as he stood up. Jamie followed him but before she could make her way to the car Chris held her hand. Suddenly, tiny twinkle of lights appeared and streaked against the dark velvet moonlit sky.

"Uhm…just one last thing, Jamie. I 'am truthfully and sincerely …s….s…sorry" it seems Chris had a hard time saying the word.

"Not for Sabrina or anyone else but for… me. Please do forgive me"

"N…n…no, it's all fine, don't even think about it" Jamie stutteredly whispered as her heart pounded with Chris magnificent, glistening emerald eyes looking at her. Chris broke his gaze and quickly darted inside the car, fighting a grin.

'_How can he really do that?' _Jamie bewilderedly thought.

Authors note: Well, school's really coming so I wouldn't know when I would post again but please do continue to support and read it aside from your own busy schedules…keep those reviews coming and thanks for the people whom I really know who supports it until to this day…. Can't wait for HP6!!

Disclaimer: what's in here? you already know…^.^


	8. The Garve Incident

8. The Grave Incident

"Look! There aren't any stars!"

"So?"

"Didn't you knew what it meant if there were no stars in the sky?"

"I'm not an astronomer. Why would I even bother?"

"It means…it would rain. My mom told me that"

"Rubbish"

"It's true!"

"What a ridiculous theory that is! If there aren't any stars it would rain? That's not even reasonable. Gases, I say"

"Gases?"

"Gases fill up the surrounding resulting for the clouds to fill the sky. Thus, it would be humid and it _wouldn't_ produce rain"

"Whatever, if it is caused by gases, then every night there would be stars. Every second, you breathe. And what do you call oxygen? Isn't that gas?" Chris snorted and focused his gaze on the steering wheel while Jamie looked at the sky, justifying her self-proven theory until they reached home.

Luckily, the house wasn't burnt down. It was a little sloppy with all the clutter but everything was absolutely normal. Chris lifted a limping Louie while Jamie helped Sabrina, who was totally demented. Jamie pranced to her room after she tucked Sabrina neatly to sleep. Then, she changed and quickly bounced to bed. Her mind was swarming around the good and bad happenings today, especially her unexpected zoo excursion.

_"Probably, he got that rowdy attitude from his mother. Genetically acquired from my opinion and he hates her for that, Jeez! He's still lucky, at least he knew his dad but me, I'm pitiful!"_ She mused. Jamie spent the night talking to herself. She was overly filled up causing her to find sleep difficult.

"Ugh! You blew it again, Jamie. Now, you can't sleep…I think I'm suffering insomnia" She eased her throat and added… "I'm thirsty" Of course, with all the talking, she would indeed be. Jamie immediately rushed downstairs and didn't bothered to open the lights, she was last to do so. Once reaching the kitchen, Jamie grabbed a small lug and opened the fridge. She gulped down a mouthful of water and continued to guzzle with huge slurps of water. When suddenly, the refrigerator door closed by itself, Jamie saw someone standing before her. She was startled and as an automatic response, heaps of water escaped from her mouth.

"Oh my god! Chris, I'm awfully sorry" Jamie gawked as she immediately brushed her hands to Chris' drenched face.

"Really! So you even brush your teeth? Ugh…never mind" Chris replied. He tried to be angry but truthfully he was hiding his sneaky laughs.

"Sorry…sorry" Jamie tweaked with embarrassment.

"Your really disgusting, do you know that?"

"It was your fault! What were you doing at this late hour? Let me guess, lurking around to make sure your pennies are at the right order, aren't you?"

"No, can't sleep so I decided to mull things over with rhapsodic music. And you?" Chris reasoned as he turned the huge stereo to play.

"I was thirsty so I got down. Your pathetic. Ha! Your sneaky plan backfired on you. Just look at yourself" Jamie grinned as she spoke. Chris completely ignored him as he hummed to the tune of Mozart's wind serenade.

"I really don't like classical. I just heard that and eventually grew to my liking"

"Never heard of it"

"That's not surprising; I bet you don't know anything pleasant. Go to sleep you look totally deranged" Jamie was indeed sleepy. She could feel her eyes dropping from its sockets but she decided to refuse and stay there for a moment.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked.

"Thinking over things"

"Like?"

"Like a hungry news mongering talebearer named Jamie. You should really mind you own business, you know"

Suddenly, raindrops poured from above. Tiny drops of water landed on both of them… "You see I told you it would rain. You just don't believe me. Bossy know-it-all" Jamie pushed but Chris didn't bothered to argue.

The 2 sat quiet for several minutes; Jamie placed her face above her knees, beside her was Chris who sat comfortably before the enormous, glistening swimming pool. The music was still over heard from the inside. They didn't talk until the next song played. Jamie never heard it but the minute it started, she felt she was hit by something remarkable. She closed her eyes and listened as the instrumental part began while raindrops continued to drizzle.

_When I first saw you I already knew,_

_There was something inside of you._

_Somethin' I thought that I would never find…_

_Angel of mine_

_I looked at you, looking at me._

_Now, I know why they say the best things are free._

_Gonna love you girl, your so fine…_

_Angel of mine_

Jamie's memory traced from the moment she first laid her eyes on Chris to the times they fight, argue and when he makes her cry. She laughed a bit and smiled. The song finished and Jamie opened her eyes. Surprisingly, Chris was looking at her, little did she knew that he was staring at her since the song started.

"Sleep, you need a lot of it. I would hate the delightful thing that you where thinking or might as well dreaming but I would suggest you continue that to bed" Chris stood up and spoke with a hoarse pitch as he vanished through the hallway. Jamie would swear he was grinning as he flew off. After a few seconds, Jamie decided to dash up to her room before the mosquitos would eat her up. She drifted to sleep right after she lay down. Her dream was vague and uncertain. She saw herself running for her life when a blinding light hovered over her and then in a blink of an eye everything was shadowy and black.

The next morning, Jamie was stunned upon waking past 10 in the morning. She never felt beated up than ever. Louie felt his head was stammered by a million horse shoes while Sabrina was still dozing off. Chris got to work early that Wednesday morning.

"What are these?" Jamie asked Louie when she saw a bunch of envelopes on the coffee table.

"Bills, Bills, Bills and Love letters from Chris' avid suitors" He laughed while adding a hint of sugar to a small cup.

"Oh.... Suitors, huh? Claire, Mildred, Angie, Joe?! And this sounds familiar… Jenny" Jamie called as she scanned each envelope one by one. She then dropped them and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh…what a pity, I didn't realized we ran out of food" Jamie whined. Louie disregarded her and snuggled his perfectly brewed espresso.

"Drive me to the grocery store!" Jamie stubbornly demanded.

"Your talking to me?"

"Yes! Who would you think I'd be talking to? You have a driver's license, right? "

"Of course!"

"So move! What are you waiting for?"

"And what if I don't?"

"Well" Jamie paused and walked over to him. She circled the brim of Louie's cup with the tip of her finger and continued… "Chris has a huge appetite and it would definitely upset him, knowing, I didn't cook all day because of a stubborn driver. He'll be really mad and he'll probably take away your cable privileges. Oh not to mention Baywatch" Jamie beamed and batted her eyelids.

"Your sneaky for a twitter" Louie replied under his breath.

"I know. Now, get over with that head ache of yours. I personally recommend tyatenol"

Jamie took a quick shower and changed to her casual wear for the day. Louie was finished before she knew it. She left a note before the refrigerator, telling Sabrina where they went and to take toast for breakfast while their gone.

"Wish she knows the how the toaster works—or how it looks. I think she doesn't even know the difference between an oven from a washing machine" Louie seriously uttered.

"Don't be silly"

"I'm not, I'm serious. Did you know last night she doesn't even know that a coffee maker exists!" He added as he shook his head. Then the 2 walked to the garage. Jamie didn't have a closer look before because Chris was so overprotective with it.

"With luck like yours, you'll wreck the whole place!" Jamie recalled in her head when she tried to allure Chris with his toy cars. The 2 boys was fond of cars so it helped them to get along much better, especially when talking about Chassis', hulks and such. The garage door opened and surprisingly a huge line of cars stumbled before her, from Ferrari cars to Rolls Royce and other automobile raging class A.

"Don't even touch one of it. I swear he's gonna slay you alive with one scratch of his 'babies'. They are really priceless more than your own life" Louie reminded her. Jamie gulped down as she followed Louie carefully through the shiny dashboards and hoods. Then Louie exaggeratedly whispered as what he would say was top secret when he stopped to a halt…

"He recommends me to use this and make sure not to linger my hands with his other cars. Little selfish but I won't blame him. It's the least of his favorites and I reckon he told me that it's an old fashioned one much for his taste" The car was covered with white fabric, from the looks of it it's not frequently used as it is placed in the very back and dust bunnies start to build up.

"But for me…it's a royal genius" Louie smirked as he pulled the white cloth from the edge of the car's bumper. It was a sleek black car shining with refinement and exquisiteness.

"It's a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder runs 300 kilometers per hour with raging 64 horsepower. Fast devil, really one mean fighting machine" Jamie didn't knew a lot about cars and she didn't understood car perimeters like guys usually mention but with Louie's plush introduction she couldn't help but to be dazzled. Hobbling with jerky steps, Jamie tried to climb in. the engine roared to life and she clutched her hands to her seatbelt.

"Your mad! Watch it! The tree's are—is that a tree? I haven't paid up my insurance yet! Oh my! I'm not yet insured!" Jamie screamed as she felt the car was flying because of it's vast speed.

"Jamie, relax. Calm down will you. It's actually slow"

"Slow?! Are you trying to kill me?! I perfectly understand Chris' reasons now" She shrieked.

At last the 2 arrived at the finish line…err…Grocery store with in 15 minutes but for Jamie it was sure a lifetime to think they took the long way and waited for traffic to smooth out. Jamie was still experiencing trauma with this funny mode of transportation.

"Don't even throw up or you'll walk home" Louie commanded.

"I…I…w…would want to walk home, o…on second thought I think…I…should" she stuttered, trying to swallow whatever it is back to where it came from.

"Right…do your thing and I'll wait for you at the gas station, right there" Louie pointed and Jamie nodded. So Jamie packed up the courage to stand properly and proceed to the spunky grocery store. There where an adequate amount of people not too many and not too few and it helped Jamie to move around to get what she needed quickly as possible. An hour passed and Jamie was already finished. On her way to the exit, she saw a little girl, wearing a pretty ruffled dress with her hair in a neat bow, in tears. She walked over and asked the girl.

"Sweetie…what's your name? What happened?"

"Gianna, who are you? My dad told me not to talk to strangers"

"I'm Jamie. I'm not a bad person Promise, I'll help you" The girl didn't move.

"Look, if you'll stay here all day nothings gonna happen. Just look at me do I look like a bad person? I'll help you and I'm promising you that"

"Okay… I got lost and I can't find my mom anywhere" the girl answered, sniffing heavily.

"Now, dry up your tears and let's find her, shall we?" Jamie said as she smiled. Jamie strolled with the girl and they thought of asking people around. It took them another hour wandering around the grocery store.

"There you are!!! Oh, Ginana! I've been looking for you! Oh…thank you thank you, Miss! What must I do to repay you?" A slim woman cried as she hugged Gianna and faced Jamie with sobs.

"No, no need just stay close with her" Jamie replied with a flush of flutter and a relieving smile. Louie must be going with hysterics, noticing she's gone for about 2 hours now. "Oh…I will" the woman finished as she hugged Jamie with joy. The 2 walked away and the little girl waved Jamie goodbye. Jamie pranced to the exit, happy with her mere act of kindness. She saw Louie on his feet at the gas station, looking totally irritated as she was standing several meters away from him.

_"Ugh! Look at him for sure he's gonna shout at me. Jamie this and Jamie that! Is it illegal to give a helping hand?!" _Jamie pondered. Suddenly, a tall man walked up to Louie. He wore a cap and a long, thick coat so Jamie didn't saw his face clearly. The man was talking to Louie and it looked like it was something serious. Louie began to walk and he opened the car, terrified. Jamie was to frozen to move. It's as if Louie wanted to say something with his eyes. Then the man slowly raised a gun and BANG!

"NO!" Jamie gasped as she ran towards Louie. It was too late, the car revved away and Louie was lying on the floor bathing with his own blood.

"HELP! HELP! Somebody help us! Please!" Jamie screamed as she cried in tears watching Louie's dreadful body.

Author's note: D: It's terrifying isn't it…well, would Louie die? Just stay tuned in for you to know…thank you for the growing amount of support as ever! And keep reading!


	9. The Inevitable Truth

9. The Inevitable Truth

_"They say people have a reason for their existence, to accomplish something with their lives and make a difference but for me… I really don't know my own reason. Is it meeting 2 strangers and endangering their lives?" _Jamie cogitated and repeatedly posed her self. She sat there before the emergency room, an hour after the incident. Every minute, flashbacks of the horrid scene occurs in Jamie's mind. The car was technically the prime suspect of all that happened. An exaggeratedly voluminous sports car was plus 2 incompetent people plus a lunatic stranger in a local town square—of course—equals to tragedy. The words shouted in Jamie's head… _"If I went alone nothing would happen. If it was for me, why him? Because your worthless, Jamie! Your a danger magnet. It's you who should be in there not him…not Louie. If…just if—" _

"Jamie!" A voice called her. She looked about and thankfully saw Chris, standing between the archway flanked by 2 other people.

"What happened? Are you alright? Sabrina told me everything" He worriedly asked her.

"Chris, it was my fault! It was my entire fault, if I was there…if I made it in time, this wouldn't suppose to happen. He wouldn't be in there. It was because of me!" Jamie tried to explain as she wept and completely broke down.

"Jamie, it's not your fault. It was no one's fault and it was never yours. Don't blame yourself, it was made to happen for some reason" Jamie nodded and she wiped her tears as the 2 sat down.

"Wait, there's one who escaped your reach" Chris noticed as he wiped a tiny teardrop from Jamie's face, resulting her to blush.

"I know you wouldn't want to talk about it but I have to ask you. What did the suspect look like?" Jamie looked at Chris before she hesitantly answered.

"He was a tall man and he was wearing a black coat as if it was a cloak. He was also wearing a hat. I didn't saw his face because it all happened so fast" Chris snapped and on cue the 2 concise men in tuxedos marched up to him. Jamie recognized the man on the left. He was the one she saw when she and Chris first met. Chris whispered something to the man on the right—who was a black American—something about 'find, make sure and cook or was that look?' but Jamie didn't heard the rest, Chris was a good secret-carrier. The 2 walked away as they where commanded.

"Speaking of secrets do they know who I' am?" Jamie wondered as she sniveled.

"Who? Gustavo and Hugo?"

"I believe that's their names"

"Yes, they know everything. No fret, their one of the most noble people I've met my entire life. Knew them since I was 12, they guard me and literally they do"

"Really? But I never saw them around the house"

"They live next at the lighthouse next to our lavish manor"

"Oh…" Jamie was still bothered, worried and terribly anxious.

"Don't worry…if he survived a thousand hits by an aluminum pan he would survive one nasty bullet" Chris assured her and smiled. It wasn't joke time for Jamie but it helped her…somehow.

"Jamie!" another voice shrieked, this time Jamie immediately recognized it and it made her a little relived.

"Sabrina!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I brought some food"

"You cooked?"

"Nah, asked Gustavo to do the job" Sabrina frowned with Jamie's anxious face.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Try not to think of it. Let's shake the morbidity, shall we?" She added then Jamie gave her a quick bob and sat down again. The operation continued for another hour and at last the doctor stepped out to the 3 at the waiting lounge.

"We've taken out the bullets but he's still unconscious. His liver was greatly affected and he might suffer coma. I tell you expect the worst. We won't know until when he's gonna wake up but he needs to as soon as possible. We'll need to observe him for the next 48 hours and until then we'll tell you for any update" The doctor generally explained.

"Thank you, Doc" Chris answered him.

"He's moved to the ICU and a few tests would be conducted. Now, excuse me I'll have some rounds. Don't worry we'll do our very best" He lastly added as he strode off.

"He's a big goof ball but He's gonna fight. He has to" Sabrina spoke.

"I've got a private room for the 3 of us. We better get going, Hugo and the others can't hold the mob for too long" she reminded and helped Jamie walk.

The room was large much like a suite from a 5 star hotel, packed with a life-sized bed and things beyond the thought of the word 'hospital'.

"My uncle owns the place so don't apprehend on anything, Jamie if you want anything don't hesitate to ask" Sabrina insinuated.

"Your scaring her, Sabrina" Chris winced.

"I'm not. I'm actually being polite, Chrisy"

"Yeah right"

"I'll go and check on Louie, you guys stay here" Sabrina finished, rolling her eyes. "And she pretend she doesn't care on Louie" The door closed, leaving Chris and

Jamie.

"Sabrina left those clothes for you, go and change. She wouldn't want to see you covered in blood stains when she gets back" Jamie quickly followed and cleaned herself up. Sabrina left her a blue, Sunday dress which is more described casual than flashy.

"I told, Sab not to do this"

"It suits you well. Sabrina does have good tastes" Jamie smiled at the thought and walked to the window.

"I'm sorry. Technically, it was my fault if I never gave him that stupid car none of this would happen" Chris solely admitted.

"No, don't say that. We both know Louie, right?"

"Right, he's strong and stubborn, neither God nor Satan would throw him back to Earth"

"Your correct on that"

"He's gonna make it and I hope his titanium head would help the situation" The 2 viewed the moon from the window and stood silent before its glossy shine.

"Louie's fine he had an MRI and the results where okay, he's gonna go a major operation tomorrow." The door opened and Sabrina walked in.

"She's asleep?" She asked, pertaining to Jamie.

"Yeah, it was a long day for her both physically and emotionally" Chris replied.

"I know. She's strong; if it was me I wouldn't know what to do"

"Me neither" Chris twitched and he sat before Jamie. He was looking at her while she was sleeping.

"I know what you feel" Sabrina grinned, gazing through Chris' gestures.

"What? I wasn't doing anything" Chris completely denied and broke his stare.

"Common, Chris! I know those looks and I totally know you. From the moment I saw you with her, you've completely changed from the way you talk, walk and even when your having tantrums. I've been with you half of my life"

"What do you mean?"

"That act of your can dazzle everybody but not me. Definitely, not me" The 2 left Jamie sleeping with Hugo and Gustavo as they strolled to the ICU to visit Louie, good thing the nursing staff allowed visitors in. With Chris' and Sabrina's outer physique, who wouldn't agree.

"It's too obvious, Chris…just admit it"

"Admit what?"

"That you like her"

"Nonsense"

"Just tell her, I'm sure she feels the same way"

"Yeah, Mate… tell her" Louie butted in drowsily, at last he's awake.

"Louie!" The 2 both exclaimed.

"Where's Jamie? Is she alright?" He asked weakly.

"She's sleeping and she's very worried of you so you have to rest. Tomorrow you'll undergo a major operation, we'll tell you everything that happened—tomorrow" Chris explained to him.

"Sleep or I'll call the nurses to knock you off" Sabrina ordered.

"Just look at him, you won't even know if he's sleeping or if he's still breathing"

"You won't know the difference" Chris grinned.

The next morning, Jamie woke early as she had her power nap. She wanted to talk to Louie knowing he was awake last night but the doctors suggested for him to rest and not accept visitors for he would undergo a critical and dangerous operation.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because your already drooling with a good sleep, we thought it would to interrupt tour deep slumber"

"Your so—Ugh! Never mind"

"Sabrina, the operation would start in 2 hours, right?"

"Yup"

"We'll go back to the house and get some clothes and make sure everything's alright there. Stay here with Louie and call me whatever's up"

"Got it" It was a sneaky exchange of stares between Sabrina and Chris.

"Do I really have to come? Why would you just order Hugo for this?" Jamie stubbornly asked.

"Yes, it would just take a few minutes" And Chris was already dragging Jamie along. Next thing she knew, they were already driving along the coast of the road and then they reached the house.

"Get your things"

"Why?"

"We're going on a vacation. The doctor said it would be healthy for Louie to get a well suited environment after the operation _if_ it would be successful"

"Wait, _if_?"

"You understand that it's a very risky thing but we're all positive"

"Right, I'll go and get them then. No time to waste"

"Jamie, wait" Chris managed to hold Jamie's hand and then he continued.

"I…I want to tell you something. It's… err… I have to tell it now or I think I can never will"

"What is it?"

"I…I…think…I'm in love with you, Jamie" It was truly unbelievable. Suddenly, the door slammed to the concrete wall. The 2 tilted their heads and Chris exclaimed…"Mom?!" A ravishing lady stepped in. she was wearing a corporate attire; red long sleeves and a knee length skirt with heels—Prada, I must add—aside from her age you can't help but to be aggoged with her dignifying beauty. She wasn't tall and she wasn't that short. Her eyes were sparkly rays of jade and her hair was dyed with a shade of musky, caramel brown.

"Christopher Anthony Collins Lockholm! I'm very much disappointed with you. Is this the girl?! Sabrina's obviously better than her. Is this what you've been doing? Keeping orphans? This is Jamie?" Her voice was clamorous and she glared at Jamie as if she knew her all along.

"Yes, Mom! What are you doing here?! I thought you would be back for another month?!"

"Is that the way you welcome your own blood?! Don't I have the right to see you? I'm still your mother, let me remind you that! Since the day you walked out of our house and decided that—career of yours I never interfered with you but this is enough!"

"What, Mom. Your gonna stop me?! If you perfectly remember, you've already disowned me!"

"I'm not gonna tolerate anything like this! Pierre was right your—"

"What, Mom? An imbecile? An idiotic moron? Say it, that I'm a disgrace to this family and I perfectly suspect Pierre told you everything huh? You know, Mom, I hated myself not because I'm THE Chris Lockholm but because Bethina Collins Lockholm was my mother" Chris scowled as he walked out of the room. Jamie stood there in silence.

"You there! Your JamieLyn Ricer?" The woman noticed her, she was whispering something but Jamie was too nervous to listen.

"Yes, Ma'am" She answered in a low murmur.

"If you have any feelings for my son, I'm warning you kill it now" She exalted.

"Mom! Stop it!" Chris interrupted in and then his phone rang.

"Sabrina……..What?! Yes…where going there" Chris responded with a horrified look.

"What happened?" Jamie worriedly wondered.

"Louie…something's wrong"

"What?!"

"We have to go"

"Just wait a minute! Your not going anywhere until you explain everything to me!" Bethina blocked the way and snarled.

"Please! Our friend is dying, would we resolve this later? Please, Ma'am with all due respect just let me see Louie. He needs us, after that I'd promise we'll leave. Just let me see him" Jamie pleaded with all her heart. All she wanted was to see Louie. Nothing's important now whether the guy she liked told her that he feels the same way or a woman stopping her from happiness. All she wanted was to see Louie, that's all.

"Alright but I'm going with you" She replied. Chris gritted his teeth.

"It's not the time to argue. Let's just go!" Jamie demanded.

Once reaching the hospital, they immediately headed to the OR.

"What's going on?" Chris panted while holding Jamie's hand.

"The doctor said Louie's not responding, he's having a slow heartbeat but their doing the best they can. Oh…Mrs. Lockholm" Sabrina troubledly retorted.

"No need to be polite, Ms. Princeton" Bethina replied as she sat down. They waited, waited and waited. The surgery was already taking a total of 3½ hours. When a voice came nagging down the hallways.

"My son! Where's my son?!" A slim, keen woman exclaimed as she proceeded to the operating room. "Bethina! Where's my son?!" The woman winced. Her face was full of freckles and she resembled someone Jamie knew.

"Relax, Josephine. He's undergoing surgery, sit down please"

"Relax? He's in there and I'm gonna relax?!"

"You know each other?" Chris impatiently questioned.

"Of course we know each other!" Bethina yelled.

"Pardon, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Josephine Davis, Louie's mother. Is this Chris? He's all grown up and Jamie too"

"You know us?" Chris bewilderedly wondered.

"Oh…You didn't know?" She shockingly replied.

"Know what? No, because my dear mother didn't bothered to explain me anything!"

"I didn't tell you anything because you were so proud to even listen! Didn't you understand why the 3 of you coincidentally have that blasted deed? And does it didn't occurred to you that you 3 had lost their fathers?"

"I don't understand"

"Jamie! what's your father's name?" Bethina beamed as if she knew the answer.

"Liam Loake" Jamie answered.

"What is the name of Louie's father?"

"Caesar Holmes" Sabrina answered as a spokes person.

"And you Chris, do you even remember your father's name?"

"Alexander Liam Caesar Lockholm. We're—"

"Yes, 3 names, one person and these names resulting to only your father. Your all related, flesh and blood" Jamie's heart pounded with those last three words she would never want to hear. A minute ago Chris confessed his feelings and now their… what? _Siblings_? Then the doctor interrupted the steamy conversation.

"Excuse me, is anyone related to Louie Davis?" He politely asked.

"Yes, I'm his mother. Is he alright? What happened?—"

"Josephine! Would you let him talk?" Bethina blurted.

"Err…during the operation his heartbeat dropped and his vital signs blew down. His liver didn't responded with the modifications we've made—"

"Doc, would you just tell us the over all?" Sabrina heaved.

"Oh…right the over alls. He's…fine and he's gonna wake up in an hour. I must say he's a steady warrior and the operation was a success" Everyone breathed with relief. Sabrina gave Jamie a bear hug while Chris was still holding her hand. Jamie pulled it aback, knowing it was the right thing to do. Louie was moved to a private room and since then Jamie and Chris acted awkward with each other.

At last, Louie finally awoke, he was still groggy but he insisted to see Jamie.

"I'm glad your okay. You can blame me, it was indeed my fault"

"Yeah, it was but everything's alright now and that's what important" Louie replied with a crooked smile.

"You should never be late again" He added.

"I promise even if it means we have to ride a sidecar I won't complain"

"Even Ferrari cars?"

"Even Ferrari cars" Jamie retold Louie the shocking truth and he was alarmed with it.

"So he's my brother and you're my sister?"

"Yes" Jamie acidly responded.

"He told you huh? That he likes you"

"That doesn't matter now. We shouldn't, what ever we feel we have to bury it alive"

"What?!—Ow— No, just because your related it doesn't mean you have to change everything"

"Does it hurt? No, everything's gonna change from now on, it wouldn't be what it is from before"

"But, Jamie—"

"Don't think of me…I'll be fine. Just focus on getting better" Jamie finished and before she let Louie's mother to enter she added… "By the way, you look exactly like your mother" Louie just grinned and nodded then Jamie decided to leave the room to give Louie and Josephine more time together. She saw Sabrina at the hallway and immediately walked to her.

"You see, what it's like to have Mrs. Lockholm's presence its—"

"Horrifying…I know" Jamie cut Sabrina off.

"From the looks of it,I can see it's gonna be hard for you and Chris"

"Yeah…that's why I've already decided"

"Decided to what?"

"Leave"

Author's note: alright…next week it's the start of classes so I'm not really sure when to write again but I'm sure I will…=) thanks for all the subscriptions and the suggestions…aja aja!


	10. Our Little Secret

10. Our Little Secret

"What?!"

"You heard me right, I'm leaving"

"Are you crazy? Why?!"

"Because it's for everyone's common good, for me and for everyone else" Jamie slurred as she looked at her feet.

"That's what you think the best solution? Jamie, it'll just hurt everyone especially Chris"

"If hurting him is the best solution, I'll risk that"

"And risk your own happiness?" Jamie didn't manage to answer her. Sabrina walked a few steps before her and Jamie grabbed her arm. "Sabrina, I trust you. Please, don't tell anyone yet"

"I can keep your secret, if that's what truly gonna make you happy"

"But I've decided"

"Maybe, but truthfully, I really don't think so" Sabrina smiled a half-hearted one and wandered away.

On the other side of the hospital wing, Chris leaned his back before the plain, sultry seats of the divine chapel. He flipped and tossed a rusty coin against his trite fingers.

"I'm surprised you still have that. I thought you've already lost it" a recognizable voice echoed through the aisle.

"Of course not, I would never lose a precious thing as this is" Chris replied and he didn't bothered to look up. "It reminds me of dad…and you"

"Do you still remember its history?"

"Of course. I found this down the lake and so stubborn to want it, I almost drowned just to get it"

"Ah…yes and your father rescued you, your both childish. Those where the times" She laughed harmoniously.

"Yeah, Mom. Those where the times"

There was an abrupt silence after that and Bethina struggled to continue. "You always remember me of your dad, from the looks to the mannerisms but I must say your remind me of myself when I was your age; Headstrong know-it-all, stubborn, one who never listens and sort of pigheaded. Your grandpa almost kicked me out for marrying at an early age" She sighed and gazed through the altar.

"He always tells me that" Chris agreed. "Mom, what happened to us? We were happy once"

"I know, Son. It was because of…me and it took me years to admit it that I've got eaten up by my own personal demons. You know, when I saw Josephine in deep remorse. I told myself, I wouldn't want to feel that pain. I wouldn't want the chance to lose you and regret at the end" She paused and caressed Chris' face… "I'm sorry, Son" Bethina finished and hugged him tightly.

"Mom, those words are already enough. I've been waiting for them for quite a time now and…I'm sorry too" Chris ended with short sniffs.

"Just one last thing. One tip, Chris. Do what's right, not only for you but for everybody's sake. Let her go, it's the best thing to do" Chris had a blank face. Whether he agreed or not, it was hard to tell. It was dramatic as the 2 reconciled.

The days passed and Louie got better and better. Josephine stayed with them till Louie would get back to shape and Bethina—who refused to stay— paid reluctant visits from time to time while Chris and Jamie got more and more distant with each other.

"I'll do the dishes"

"No, I'll do it" Chris refused.

"Let me do it!"

"Please, Jamie. Just do something else, will you?!" As Louie got better; the 2 spent the days like this, cold and aloof. They never talked nor looked; they just spent the days like normal roommates or dorm mates.

One late evening while everyone was asleep, Jamie decided to pursue her escape-getaway plan. She made her mind to leave without any further notice and stop being a burden for everyone. She once again got her trolley from the cupboard, gathered her things and left a letter on the coffee table. It was dark that night and Jamie still didn't know where she'll stay for the mean time. All was important was to leave and _never_ get back. Everywhere she looked, from the spacious living room to the tiny cupboards, had clear memories of that insane morning she landed to a country she never knew and met 2 opposite strangers. It was only like yesterday that turns of events happened to her in a very unpredictable way and now, she would seem to have to forget everything and pretend those times never existed. "It's for the best, Jamie. It's for the best" she sighed and took one last glimpse from the house's fine interior. Jamie decided to take the window and didn't bother to use the door because it would only produce a piercing shriek that'll wake everyone up. Jamie first dropped her bags and took a deep breath before letting go of the window edge. She jumped but then her jacket caught guard the lampshade's wire, resulting the lampshade and the computers' lines and plugs to fall with her and making a heavy noise. The lights opened and shouts from the house were heard: "What's that?!"… "What's with all the racket?"… "Where's Jamie?"… "Was it Jamie?"

"Ugh! Your dead meat!"Jamie muttered as she stumbled down.

"Jamie?!" Josephine called with a hint of shock.

They went inside and the rest interrogated her.

"What were you doing out there?!" Jamie didn't answer as she looked down her feet, she was all a mess.

"Why, Jamie?" Louie asked in a troubled tone, after reading her _'supposedly'_ runaway letter.

"I…I…did it because—"

"Because she wanted to leave, it's clearly what she wants. Don't you, Jamie? Runaway like a coward?!" Chris cut her off as he appeared from nowhere. His voice was stiff and his teethe gritted together.

"Chris—" Sabrina interrupted.

"No! Let her hear what she has to hear. Your leaving because your guilty you've been playing my feelings all along"

"Playing with your feelings?! Is that what you think?!"

"Yeah! You clearly don't care on what I feel, to make me wait and hung me up the ledge. I'm ready to fight for you even if it means I have to turn my back with my own family. All you have to do is tell me what you feel but it just appears you'll make me wait for years and make me look stupid for your 'yes' and I bet your happy, now that you've got what you want because you'll have the chance to part with my father's riches!"

"And this is what it's all about? Money?!"

"Of course that's what you wanted right? The fame and stardom, to be a successful Hollywood actress and it'll just be easy for you now that you're bringing my name. I think your hands are already itching for the fortune"

"You think that I'm a gold digger?! Well, let me tell you, Chris. If that's what you think your completely wrong. You simply don't know anything about me and you simply don't know me. I'm not doing this for myself and don't judge me from the way you think I' am" She faced Louie and added. "Sorry, Louie but I have to go"

"But, Jamie" Louie pleaded.

"Don't stop her. We don't _need_ her" Chris scowled while Jamie turned her back, fighting her tears to speed down.

"I feel sorry, Chris. I feel sorry for you. I thought you where somebody else beyond that mask of yours but then again it only goes to show, I'm completely mistaken" She concluded as she walked out. Jamie brought her things and never looked back. She could feel everyone was very disappointed with her decision and they all tried to stop her but no one could change her mind.

It was nightfall and Jamie kept walking down the subway. She didn't know where she was but she heaved and pulled her trolley all the way through. Jamie was very tired to the point of collapsing. She paid her utmost saved money to the ticket booth and directly entered an empty compartment. Slowly, the train moved. She was headed to Orkshire and hoped to find a small compartment there.

"_I never realized my life would be like this. I'm completely a mess. What would happen to me? My money can't help me survive probably, a week but still it isn't enough…I'll find a job. Yeah…find a job, shake it off, Jamie. At least for a moment you were happy. At least…" _ She trailed off and didn't realize she had fallen asleep. Jamie dreamt again. It was a scene from a meadow; full of flowers and a lot of sunshine. It was a happy sight then it rained heavily and dark clouds formed the sky. Jamie stumbled down and heard her name… "Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" It was a voice of a woman. No, it wasn't Sabrina or Josephine and definitely not Mrs. Lockholm. Then, something sparkly caught her eyes.

She blinked. It was a speck of light.

No it wasn't light.

How strange.

She blinked again. Now, it was a pair of eyes from a familiar face and it startled her to wake up. "Mom?! How did you found me?! Your… here…your—"

"Shh…Mother's instincts, don't speak let me talk" Bethina and Josephine called me and they told me you ran away.

"But…you know them too?"

"Yes…I do"

"How?...Your…" Jamie baffled, she was really confused.

"Sweetie…it's my fault, I should've told you from the beginning"

"Told me what?"

"Your own origin"

"Yeah…tell me I really deserve to know it's driving me nuts"

"But let's get off the train first. What you've done is very irresponsible, Jamie. You know that, right?" Jamie nodded and answered "I'm sorry"

"Alright, come on"

The 2 got off the train before it moved to its next route. Then, they sat down an empty bench during the dusk of dawn.

"Sweetie, listen to me. What you'll gonna hear is truly gonna shock you. I'm very sorry I've kept these things from you all these years. I just thought it was best if you didn't know but I guess it's the right time" Jamie listened in silence as her mother took a deep breath before she started.

"20 years before, when I just started to work in a law firm it was when I met your father. I was so blinded by love and I didn't listen to your grand parents, to slow things down. Everything was weigh to fast, your dad and I took the short way.

"Eventually, I got pregnant but it turns out he was already married with someone else so like a complete jerk he left without any trace of where he went. I lied to you about the house, there was never a house and there was never any memory…I'm so sorry, honey"

"Mom, that's one big emotional blow but that's it, I can't do anything about it. But to think you never told me that" Jamie said. She was a little annoyed but she understood her mother's reasons.

"Chris' father was a total jerk! Like him"

"Chris? How did he get in the topic?"

"Yeah and I'm not surprised you already know him. His dad is the reason of all this! What? He can't accept obligations and he got you and Louie's mom pregnant! He's absurd!"

"Jamie, No! It's not Liam's fault"

"He's my father and he left you without you knowing where he was!"

"Wait! He's not your father!"

"What?!"

"Maxwell and Liam are 2 different persons! Your father is Maxwell Adams"

"I can't catch you there. I thought—"

"Let me explain… so when your father left me, I was totally desperate. I spent my days at a local pub looking a total wreck and that's when I met Liam he was an avid costumer there and indeed was a chick magnet but behind of that he's truly a great person. He preferred to give different names because he felt it was good to be somebody else rather than his own self. He kept us when your grand mother didn't welcome me back. I learned that he was married with Bethina and had a son but she welcomed us whole heartedly. Perhaps, Chris doesn't remembers but he thought we where house helpers" She laughed at the thought and continued.

"For Liam I was just not just a flavor of the month, we were family for him. Chris was 2 when you where born. A year after, it was shocking news that Liam got Josephine pregnant. Thankfully, Bethina was too magnanimous to welcome her with the growing family. As you where growing up, Liam decided to adopt you so he arranged everything and all we needed was the signatures for the papers and everything would be settled but then Liam died of heart attack. It was said that he was having a 'session' with his secretary when he died.

"After his death the lawyers informed us that he left his last will testament, only it wasn't yet finished. The only thing he left to the 3 of you was the house; actually it was intended for all of us that's why it was big and spacious with all those rooms. He left the riches and the business to Bethina and he left me and Josephine with…well, nothing. Then, the 3 of us decided to part ways and move along with our lives. We settled in with the 3 names Liam made and agreed not to tell the 3 of you and only tell when the right time comes. We moved to New Jersey, Josephine moved to Luxemburg and Bethina stayed in Manchester" Mary Liza finally ended and Jamie spoke.

"Okay, let me get this straight so my real father was named Maxwell Adams which you made me believe he was Liam Loake—who was eventually named Alexander Liam Caesar Lockholm—for me not to go finding my real dad?"

"Yes"

"So Louie and Chris is not anyhow related to me"

"No"

"Mom! And all this was kept secret for the 23 years of my entire life!"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart but I told you…it was for the best" Jamie deeply thought for a moment and felt relived with the aftershock. "Whoa! I'm glad you survived Bethina"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well…if you haven't notice, she's scary and why did she and Mrs. Davis told us we're related even if we're not?"

"Because Liam didn't told them you where not his daughter, I tried to tell them but they didn't listen. To tell you, I feel deep gratitude for Bethina. She welcomed us with open arms, no questions asked. Liam loved the 3 of us but it wouldn't match his love for his wife. He treated you like his own daughter that's why it isn't surprising they thought you were"

"Oh, Mom! What would I do without you!" Jamie replied with a big hug. It wasn't a question, it was indeed fact.

"I know. Now, you know everything, I would make me much happier if you'd go back to the house."

"But, Mom!"

"Listen, Jamie Lyn. I didn't raise you to runaway and be irresponsible like what you did. Your going back and to think for all those years I wanna see a reunion" She smiled.

"But I can't"

"You will and you must. Does that what your heart tells you? You know, I recognize those gestures of yours. Tell him what you feel it would be much better" There where no words to add. Jamie exactly knew what her mother meant so the 2 took a roundtrip and got back to the gates of the big, crafty house.

"I see him. Go" Mary Liza insisted.

Jamie saw Chris through the garage. He was cleaning his new toy, an Audi convertible. Jamie started to move her legs and proceeded to the garage door.

"I know it was my fault to run away like a total idiot and not thinking of my self and what others would feel, especially you. Shout at me, hit me, tease me, call me names, and make me feel what its like to be a loser. Do whatever you want but I know what I did wrong…" She said in one breath then she held for air and tried to continue but it's like Chris was no where to the word 'listen'.

Author's note: aww. Last 2 chapters are coming up…thanks for the continuous support from everyone that's there reading this unpredictable story of my 3 main characters…;)


	11. Homecoming

11. Homecoming

"Chris!" Jamie called for attention but Chris didn't even move a fraction. It was as if no one was there. Jamie stomped closer to him and upon reaching a bucket full of suds she stubbornly dipped her fingers and pulled it back full of blobs of tiny bubbles. Then, she stuck it over the tip of Chris' nose.

"What's that for?!" He scowled.

"Because you weren't listening!"

"Because I don't wanna talk to you!"

"And why?!"

"Not talking!"

"Your defiantly absurd!" Jamie hissed.

"And now I'm absurd?!

"Sorry! I didn't mean that…just listen. Just give me a minute"

Chris didn't answer. He ignored the stuffy blob and crossed his arms. Finally, he spoke. "Fine, one minute"

Jamie giggled a bit and continued. "Let me remove that first" She raised her hand and wiped the out bursting slop on Chris' nose. "Here it goes…" she sucked a mouthful of air and resumed. "I didn't thought of my actions very well. It was foolish, indiscreet and completely idiotic. I won't blame you if your not talking to me or your not even listening, it's probably the right punishment. I took my actions very childishly and disregarding everyone around me. I left even if I didn't know where I would do, even if I didn't had any money and worse, without saying a proper goodbye and most of all… I said things that I knew it would hurt you so much and I feel really stupid for it…" Jamie trailed of as Chris raised a finger but before he could even say 'times up', Jamie interrupted him.

"Wait! Before you cut me in and I swear I know I still have 15 seconds left…I just wanted to tell you how sincere my apologies are and that I'm deeply sorry for the big mistake I've done" Then, there was an awkward silence after that so Jamie added, "It's your turn"

"Oh…well, I promised myself –if ever your gonna come back again which I thought would never happen—I promised myself that I would never talk to you till you've learned your lesson"

"So you'll never gonna talk to me?"

"I didn't say no but I'll think about it" Chris answered in a way as if Jamie was the noble man and he was the sparkly damsel.

"I perfectly understand" Jamie nodded patiently. Again, there was a short pause and after that Chris spoke in a teasing pitch.

"Tweak" Jamie felt a hint of relief with the possibility of reconciliation.

"Jerk" she smugly replied.

"Twitter"

"Fool"

"Pigeon headed"

"Loathsome cockroach"

"Ass—"

"Hey! That's beyond personal already!" Jamie cut him off and then chuckled. "I missed this…I missed it a lot" Chris didn't replied back but Jamie thought she knew what his answer was, _'I could see you too' _she mused.

Chris began to walk then abruptly stopped, "Ready your things"

"To where? Your telling me I can't stay here? I own this house too if I perfectly remember—"

"I meant to _unpack _and just to let you know, we've already caught the culprit and my car" He finished and stormed out. Jamie knew that would be their orderly conversation…for now.

"Where were you?! Where have you been?!" Sabrina's voice tingled with annoyance and great relief as Jamie pushed the steel door open. She was welcomed by big hugs and embraces.

"The tube" Jamie replied with embarrassment of her recent stow-away escapade.

"You went to the subway? We searched everywhere for you! Even Hugo and Gustavo was worried so they helped to find you in the middle of the night"

"Oh, I didn't wan to bother all of you"

"Jamie, your really crazy!" Sabrina exclaimed when she let go.

Her mom and their two other visitors sat at the sofa, making slight whispers, giggles and sniffs. Their so-called reunion was practically described as… 'Wet' because they sobbed and howled in tears. They didn't even talk, they just cried a LOT.

"She's all grown up"… "Yeah, and she looks exactly like you"… "I told you she's not Caesars'"… "You did not" Jamie heard the 3 as they discussed quietly at a corner when a voice suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"You beat the record I thought you'll be back till tomorrow"

"Louie!" Jamie jumped with glee as she swung her arms around Louie tightly.

"Ow—it still hurts on that part. It's a good thing that your mom knows how you think… their correct mothers are always right—or was that customer?"

Jamie laughed and replied, "I'm really, really sorry. I was—"

"No need, Jamie. Just don't do that again, your giving everyone a freaking heart attack"

Jamie raised her hand and promised, "I solemnly swear"

The 2 walked upstairs and headed to Jamie's room. They continued their prolonged conversation and Jamie started to unpack her things while she retold Louie the 'true' story.

"Really! But you won't believe Chris" Louie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He's very unreasonable! He didn't even take the time to find you. It was so foolish and to tell you the truth, your too good for him. To think he's my brother, God damn it!"

"Louie, chill. It doesn't matter. He has every right to do that anyways"

"But, Jamie. You did what you had to do, isn't that enough for him?"

Jamie wasn't able to answer. Then, Louie looked at the door as if someone was standing behind it impatiently waiting.

"I think someone also wanted to talk to you and I quote 'I really missed her just don't gobble up the momentum and lock her inside all day'" Louie tied to make his voice shrill and grinned. Then, he stood up and turned his back. Upon reaching the door knob he paused and spoke, "Before she ruins the door. Jamie, welcome back…err rather…_welcome home_"

Jamie watched Louie as he dart out and heard Sabrina said sarcastically, "Finally! I thought you'll wait for twilight, Lou" Then, Sabrina immediately stepped in when her gaze shifted to Jamie.

"Hey!" Sabrina beamed.

"Lou? Did I hear that right?" Jamie grinned as she opened her wooden cabinet.

"Yeah, yeah…" She trailed off and her face became serious. "I'm glad your back. It was devastating during the time you were gone off wondering to Never land. I really thought you'll never gonna come back and just imagine, escaping through a twisted window would whip up your escape. If the situation was less tense, Louie would be rolling on the floor laughing. Your last minutes was practically hilarious"

"Tell me about it. Oh, well that's Jamie"

"Uhm, Jamie. I don't want to ask you about it but… I really wanted to know" Sabrina's uneasiness outshined her beauty.

"Go on"

"Alright…uhm…have you… have you talked to Chris already?"

"Yes but he's not listening and I won't blame him"

"I'm sorry for Chris' actions. He's absurd, narrow-minded and weigh too rude but it's all a front, a camouflage. I know you already know but from the start but you see; Chris doesn't give his trust easily to anyone. Reflecting on the unfortunate things that happened to him and to be emphasized his big family problem it wasn't easy"

"I understand" Jamie nodded and agreed.

"But he didn't think twice to give it to you. I think you've noticed, he just speaks whatever he feels when he's with you like he says everything to you which he doesn't normally do. Honestly, Chris hasn't—rather—_never_ had fallen in love. Funny, but he's a very late bloomer, he hasn't experienced these kinds of emotions before and it's hard for him to handle that. The thing is the 3 of you, coincidentally, doesn't have fathers and with that we didn't even figured it out, weird huh?"

"Very and absolutely" Jamie responded and sighed while Sabrina tapped her back.

"Just give him time. Eventually, he'll give up"

Once again, Jamie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll let you rest. I know your very tired"

"Thanks, Sabrina"

"Sab"

"Right"

They both smiled at each other and then Sabrina left. It was a dreamless night for Jamie and she slept peacefully with her mom on her side. It was a frustrating day and as expected at the end of the day the sun would be replaced by the moon.

The next morning, everyone including Bethina, Mary Liza and Josephine enjoyed a lavish breakfast. Chris had a small scoop of food and he was completely quiet much like he was mentally somewhere else. After a brief while, Sabrina stood up and tingled her glass with a teaspoon.

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to say something"

Everyone jerked up and gave all ears to her.

"Because of Jamie's homecoming, I decided to whip up a small party since it'd be a few months before my birthday I thought it would be a good reason to have a pre-birthday bash and in time for our small secret celebration. Secret because we wouldn't want to have an angry mob with bows and arrows pointed at Jamie since the 'controversy' hasn't fully evaporated so no media would be invited for Jamie's safety. The media's just waiting. Now, enough of the negatives here's the fun part. The theme of the party is a masquerade ball to help us with the 'cover-up'. I'd be inviting _some_ of myfriendsso formal attire and I'm expecting everyone to be in their best behavior…" She trailed off, glaring at Louie.

"Sabrina, you don't have to" Jamie interrupted, feeling a little anxious.

"No. I insist just trust me on this. Right, Chris?"

He didn't answer back as if he didn't hear anything.

"That's a perfect idea I love it!" Mary Liza agreed. She was more enthusiastic than everyone with in the brood.

"I don't know. It's—"

"Oh. Com'mon, Lou" Sabrina interrupted Louie as she flung her fingers at his broad shoulders.

"But Mrs. Princeton wouldn't that be too much? I mean why wouldn't we just stay indoors, enjoy the serene and quiet scenery and forget about that barbaric idea?" Bethina objected with disgust.

"Bethina, Sabrina's right we should loosen up a bit and it'll be perfect for a 'reunion' party for all of us. Don't you think so, Josephine?" Mary Liza politely retorted.

It took her a minute to answer, "…I think it would be great"

"Oh…Alright" Louie agreed as well while he enjoyed Sabrina's touch.

"Yey! So no other suggestions, comments or violent reactions?"

Finally, no one decided to argue.

"Great! So it's up Wednesday evening, 6pm sharp at our villa. It'll be brilliant! And oh, I'll be handing out maps later incase anyone gets lost"

Chris suddenly stood up and stormed out, leaving everyone wondering and confused of his response reaction. Jamie didn't think twice and quickly followed him.

"Chris! Chris! Wait! Wait, what's with you?!" Jamie panted as Chris took huge strides. "What's the matter with you? Everyone just wanna have a good time and all of a sudden your beginning to be rude, acting like a jerk the way you always do. Everyone's being positive and here you are ruining everyone's efforts, would you stop and listen to me?!"

Chris halted to a stop and faced Jamie. The anguish in his eyes was too obvious, "You know I don't even care! I'm sick of this, Jamie and for the record Sabrina cooked up a marvelous plan of having a party for you. Yippee! Yeah, everyone's happy because you came back and what, like nothings happened?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but this isn't just about me. Imagine the effort everyone's putting just to forget everything down and be okay again. It's over, it's finished, it happened would you just get over it?!" I'm not asking you to forgive me because what I did is truly unforgivable but for the sake of everyone else would you just pretend to be happy?"

"Pretend? I'm sick of pretending, Jamie! And sorry to put your hopes down but I'm not even going to that pesky ball, dance or whatever it's called!" He said acidly.

"What?! But why?"

"I don't wanna waste my time attending that blasted social gathering"

"But…you have to go. It'll be fun and Sabrina said she's inviting your long-time-no-see friends. That'll be great" Jamie replied, making her voice calm.

"I would hate to burst your bubble, Jamie but would you just give it a break. Those are Sabrina's friends their not _my _friends"

"Friend or not, your going and you can't do anything to stop that"

"Your sick, go see a doctor! And what role would I be in that party? A court jester, a funny mascot? I don't have any business there so what's the reason for me to go?"

"But…it isn't complete without you! Your going, you have to"

"Sorry, wrong number. I refuse! I don't even know why I'm talking to you and just because you're…my sister, your meddling with my decisions?! Well, newsflash I don't think so. I won't and that's final!" He growled and scowled as he stomped to the garage and slammed the door shut.

"But I'm not…!" Jamie immediately shut her mouth. She crossed her arms and snapped thought to herself that Chris wasn't still aware of the whole 'true' story. "Mm-hmm…like to play games huh? Well, let's just see about that!" Of course, we all know by now she had made an, oh-so perfect plan.

It was already late afternoon, Jamie and Sabrina talked for hours in the first's room about every detail from Jamie's bizarre journey to the much awaited celebration. Sabrina gasped and awed at the right places of Jamie's stories and in return Jamie enthusiastically agreed with Sabrina's brilliant ideas.

"One thing… I don't have anything to wear" Jamie anxiously stated as she bit her nails.

"I'm sure you have one there or I'll lend you one, don't worry. All you just have to do is wait for Wednesday, that's all"

"Hmm…I hope I can. Perhaps, not jumping off a high building and splitting my head in two with my oh-so good luck" Jamie breathed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can" Sabrina laughed and forcedly changed the topic, "Anyways, your mom totally rocks!"

"She does?"

"Yes, she does" Sabrina's voice turned to a low murmur and then she spoke again, "Actually, Jamie. I _envy_ you"

Jamie was surprised with Sabrina's response. Was she hearing right? Sabrina Princeton, a heaven-sent angel from the world of Gorgeouslandia envied a creature like her. "Am I being deaf or my head's just twisted?" She baffled.

"No, your absolutely fine. I should know because my parents divorced when I was 7 and I was left with my father's custody so I can really tell. She's awesome! She knows a lot about fashion, culture and everything. Your really lucky, Jamie. If you still don't know that I'm telling you, you are" She paused. Her face lit up and smiled, "I'm really thankful she knows you very well"

"Me neither. I'm still surprised how my mind works" The two laughed at the thought and then played a game of truth or dare. Jamie was really thankful with how things turned up great but of course she knew she had two dreadful major problems on her head: One, Chris—his mistaken brother for the love of God. Two, What would she wear?!

Authors' note: … I am currently writing about the last chapter of this bizarre story that popped into my head one late afternoon while watching H.P. Time does do on so fast… oh well, thanks for the million gazillion suggestions and comment everyone's giving me.. I've made an account on as some people urged me to so I'll be glad if anyone of you would take a glimpse of it there. Thanks! And hoped you enjoyed. =))


	12. Jamie's Facade

12. Jamie's Façade

Time flies quickly, it was already Wednesday afternoon and everyone was busy after lunch. Josephine and Mary Liza went to town for their late shopping spree and Bethina went to work but promised to come back exactly before 6. As usual, Louie was watching DVDs on the flat screen and Chris was somewhere in the house. Meanwhile, Jamie chatted with Sabrina down the kitchen while she was cooking.

"Oh! Its time" Sabrina snapped out of a sudden.

"Time for what?"

"Hmm…put that thing down for a moment" She demanded as she grabbed the spatula from Jamie's hands.

"And why?"

"If you may, I'll just take some spare minutes of your time. I wanna show you something"

"But—"

"Louie's gonna take care of the pesto so don't worry about it. I promise he won't blow up the kitchen. Right, Lou?"

"Yeah" Louie agreed.

"I'll bet he didn't even hear a word you said but…alright"

"Let's go"

Sabrina brought Jamie upstairs and Jamie couldn't stop wondering why. "Okay so where are we going?" She bewilderedly asked.

"To your room"

"And may I ask why?"

"Jamie, I've been keeping this a secret from you since I announced the party and today is really the right time to tell you"

"And may I know what 'this' are you talking about?"

"Just wait"

"Is this an 'it' or a 'who'?"

"Enough of the questions, you'll make me spill the surprise before you can see it for yourself"

The 2 reached the door of Jamie's room and Sabrina spoke again, "Okay, before you enter in, do me a favor"

"Alright as long as it's reasonable"

"It's definitely easy. Close your eyes"

"Do I really have t—?"

"Yes" Sabrina impatiently demanded and Jamie closed her eyes upon Sabrina's cue. "Now, hold my hand and walk slowly"

Jamie immediately followed her and she heard the door gently open.

"On the count of three, you'll gonna open your eyes."

"Kay"

"One…Two…Three…"

Jamie stubbornly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to settle down. She was dearly amazed upon seeing a beaded, lacy, magenta-colored cocktail dress hanging fascinately on a stone manikin. The beads shimmered and glistened against the dress' silky façade. It was eccentric as it glittered with admiration.

"It's beautiful" Jamie whispered with great awe.

"You like it?" Sabrina asked.

Jamie swung her head sideways.

Sabrina tried once again, "You love it?" and of course Jamie nodded continuously.

"I knew you would. I took the liberty of choosing the right attire for you. Periwinkle looks good on you but a shade of red suits your skin tone well"

"Thank you, Sabrina!" Jamie exclaimed and hugged her.

"It's nothing and don't you ever think I'd let you wear dish rags! It's actually your party so you're the star of the night"

"Don't say that it's really embarrassing. What must I do for all of this?"

"No need! I prepared this one and believe me you'll hallucinate if I'd tell you how much it is"

"Oh, yeah, I really wouldn't want to know" Jamie shuddered and had an amused expression all in one.

"I personally picked this one. I thought fuchsia was too…old and red is out bursting but magenta's just…perfect!" She added and her eyes flickered on her wrist watch. "Oh my! It's already 2:30, we have to get ready"

"Sabrina, we still have plenty of time besides its 4 hours before the party"

"That's actually short. A woman naturally has to be ready 6 hours before her grand event"

"Really? But I bet you've called for a professional stylist already"

"No, silly. I've already prepared the makeup, shoes and everything for you myself"

"Oh but I don't have any makeup" Jamie started to worry. How would she have a make over without the things she needed.

"Like I said, I'VE prepared for everything and we'll not do it here. We'll do it in my room where everything is complete" Jamie didn't take that offensive, it was unlikely true. Her room had…nothing.

Sabrina pulled Jamie along until they reached one of the guest rooms. Actually, Jamie didn't know Sabrina had a room with in the house. It was her first time to see it for herself. The door opened, Jamie peeked inside and entered in. The entire room was packed with everything girly girl. Lois Vuitton leather bags and Chanel suitcases where placed already on racks. From a rear view, Jamie could see tags on Sabrina's newly unused clothes exposed in her open walk-in closet. Her dresser was also filled with Versace, Estee Lauder, Burberry and Clinique paraphernalia's. Literally, everything was branded.

"Sorry for the _few trash_" Sabrina modestly spoke as she blushed.

"Trash? And this is few?"

"Well, these are a few things I got from my house yesterday"

"You got all of these just yesterday?!" It's like you raided the entire boutique in the whole world possible"

"Oh their not much, it's not even ¼ of the things I really wanted to bring. Chris would be hysterical if I would occupy 5 rooms with all my _stuff_ so I got the things I really needed for you and for myself as well"

"1/4? Blimey" Sabrina unbelievably mumbled.

"Okay, so before you throw up or pass out on me. We better start your MAKE OVER!" Sabrina smugly said and grappled Jamie along.

After 2 hours of the delirious attack of concealers, lip glosses, blush-ons and eye shadows; the makeover was already finished.

"Okay, don't open your eyes yet" Sabrina ordered and slowly held Jamie's hand.

Jamie stood up and wobbled with her 4 inched heels. She was wondering for the whole time she didn't saw herself as she promised to Sabrina's bargain; to shut up and follow versus the possibility to freak out and worse, back out. She continued to walk a few more shimmy steps when Sabrina uttered, "Stop right there. And now…open your eyes"

Jamie did what Sabrina told her. She cautiously opened her eyes and her mouth formed a light letter 'O' upon seeing her reflection on the body length mirror. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with some of her curled hair faking naturally on the sides. The dress fitted her perfectly and everything was…unbelievable.

"Who is that?" She tweaked.

"Silly, Jamie" Sabrina muttered and noticed Jamie's blank face.

"Hello, Jamie? Are you there? Are you hearing me? Jamie, are you with me?!" Sabrina alarmedly snapped.

"Yes…yes, I'm fine, sorry" She incredulously assured her.

"Alright…you better go down now. I better change"

"Oh yes you must"

"Wait, there's something missing" Sabrina thought for a moment and tapped her fingers. "Ah! The finishing touch!"

"Huh?"

Sabrina went to the dresser and got something sparkly. "This. I was carried away, I totally forgot" Sabrina handed Jamie one essential thing she needed. It was a thick, glittery, pink-colored cardboard taking the shape of a butterfly with 2 holes in it and a string attached to both of its ends.

"What would complete a masquerade ball without a mask" It wasn't a question. "Your mom actually made that. She thought it would really look good on you. Jamie, you look very lovely" She said and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Now, of you go before I think of canceling the party"

The 2 giggled and Jamie darted out.

"And don't ruin the dress!" Sabrina called out one last warning.

Jamie struggled to march downstairs and finally managed to settle down the sofa. _"The house's empty. Everyone's really busy" _She thought of Chris and wondered where he was. _"Ugh! It doesn't matter if he'll go or not_" She pondered and carefully slumped her back to the cold leather sheets.

After 30 minutes, Sabrina flew down. She was wearing a yellow one-shoulder knee length sparkly dress and her suave figure stands out.

"Your already done?"

"Yes of course"

"How?" she shockingly asked

"Jamie, your very unsubtle so it's hard to make you over. It's like I'm starting from scratch and my skills won't work"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! I mean to say you have a very pretty face that's why it's hard to choose the right thing to put because your already beautiful"

Jamie felt flattered with the compliment and noticed, "Sab, Wait, don't you think I'm a little over dressed?"

"You look fine. I told you, you're the star of the night. Do I have to repeat that over and over again to get it in your head?"

Jamie grinned. She never wore something and looked glamorous her entire life. It was her night after all in a broad sense. When she was done daydreaming, Jamie snapped another question, "So where's everyone? Where's Louie?"

"Oh I think he's doing a few laps at the next lot, Indoor Drag Racing"

"We own an indoor race track?!"

"Oh…didn't you know?"

"Well, no one bothered to tell me"

"Now, you know. Don't worry he's gonna be back in time for the party so…breathe"

"And Chris?"

Still locked in his room"

"Figured that out, he's not going is he?"

Sabrina didn't answered but Jamie knew silence means yes.

"How bout the others?" Jamie added.

"They'll go straight to the party so we can go now"

"Wait!" Jamie stood up and marched to the end of the stairs.

"But we really have to go" Sabrina stubbornly retorted.

"I'll just take a minute" Jamie snapped and quickly removed her shoes. "Just one minute, I promise and I'll be very careful with the dress!" Jamie called out as she ran upstairs. She stopped upon reaching the hallway that proceeded to 2 familiar rooms she wished of entering in. To the right Chris' room and to the left Liam's room she endeared to explore about. She had one last look on Chris' room and took a left turn. Luckily, the room wasn't locked and Jamie didn't wasted time. Her footsteps thumped synchronously with the beat of her heart. As she reached the huge portrait of a man hanging adjacent to the grand piano, she calmed herself and stood confidently with pride.

"I know I don't know you that much and I'm still sorta confused with a lot of things but I just wanted to tell you that…without you I'll never gonna venture that bizarre trip I had one Saturday morning, I'll never gonna meet 2 incredibly, different, remarkable people who played a huge role in my life, I'll never gonna have those unforgettable memories that I am truly treasuring in my heart and lastly, I'll never gonna know who Jamie Lyn Rice really was. You've connected each one of us in a completely unpredictable way and I'm never gonna forget that it was all because of you Mr. Alexander Liam Caesar Lockholm. I owe you everything…_thank you_" Jamie fought the tears in her eyes and luckily it refused to drip down.

"I just have one favor, I would want to ask you" She held one big tuck of air and continued. "I knew I said and done things that really hurt Chris and he won't talk, listen or even look at me. Perhaps, now, he thinks of me as a big masochistic idiot. I don't even know if he still feels that same way before about me but if in case…just in case I can turn back time and I would be given the chance to talk to him and say what I truly feel, I would tell him even if it means to eat my pride or trade my soul, God knows I would. I regret the things I did to him and maybe I'll think of something just too finally tell him but if fate won't still allow me, I would want you to tell him in your own way that _I Love him_" Teardrops escaped from Jamie's eyes and she immediately dabbed them with a familiar handkerchief she always brought with her.

"Just don't scare him he's one big scaredy cat…oh dear, Sabrina would collapse seeing me crying and waiting for me for so long"

"Jamie! Where are you?!" Jamie heard Sabrina angrily summoned.

"I really have to go and don't worry this is certainly not a good bye it's sort of a see you later—err—something like that"

Then, Jamie crammingly made her way through without Sabrina noticing her. "I'm here. I'm here! No need to holler" She blurted out.

"There you are! Does this house have a secret passage or something? Where in the name of Zeus did you go?" Sabrina scoffed.

"I…err…I was…never mind"

Sabrina took heaps of air and the creases in her forehead slowly disappeared. "Oh well, let's go! We're running late!"

Author's note: sorry! I know I still have one last chapter to post. I thought it would be too long if I put it all in one chapter…so next week I promise I'll be able to post my last grand finale…thanks for understanding! =3 hope you enjoyed!


	13. Our First Evening

13. Our First Evening

So in no time at all the two reached the explicitly grand venue. The towering gateway to the wide garage was filled with diminutive, sparkly, hanging lamps and the tinsels of the moonlight emphasized the majestic ambiance of the evening. The villa was much likely to be explained as a mansion. It was 3 times bigger than Chris' house and to think, Sabrina only thought of it as a vacation house. At least, Jamie can now understand that there are people who were defined richest among the richest.

"Here we are. You're ready?" Sabrina politely asked when the Limo finally stopped.

"I hope so" Jamie uttered.

"Alright, just remember BREATHE and most importantly… smile and have fun" Sabrina winked at her and wore her mask on. Then the passenger door opened ajar and Sabrina gracefully stood up with poise and class.

"This is it" Jamie gulped and took a deep breath. She wore her mask and tried not to wobble while she rose from the car. Surprisingly, she did a good job as she walked elegantly through the entrance hall. Canopies of various delightful flowers hung above her as she proceeded to the function room. Contrary to Sabrina's explanation of 'some friends', the wide spacious room was filled with a lot of unfamiliar faces she saw for the first time. She saw a couple of mouths drop and low whispers as she walked in but as strong Jamie was she just ignored and humbly smiled at them.

After several minutes, Jamie immediately spotted her mom and Jo before the buffet table. Struggling through the crowd, she sneaked up to them from behind.

"BOO!" She exalted.

"Gyah! What the?!... Jamie? Is that you?" Jo said with amazement.

"I think so" Jamie awkwardly chuckled.

"You look very beautiful" Jo ended.

"Yes, Sweetie. You do" Mary Liza said as she held Jamie's hand. "And you look perfect tonight" She added, lifting her hands right at Jamie's temples.

"Thanks mom. I really need the encouragement"

"At last! I found yah!" Sabrina blurted out as she dashed across the room. "Excuse me, Jamie, for interrupting but may I borrow your mom for a quick second? The kitchen's having a major crisis because of Dreux!"

"Dreux?"

"He's the bodyguard turned instant chief"

"Oh sure, I bet my mom already knows what to do"

"I'll come with you maybe I could help" Josephine thoughtfully insisted.

"Let's go!" Sabrina grabbed the two and swiftly rushed away.

Jamie turned her back and unexpectedly, Louie was there, directly looking at her with his arms crossed. "Who are you and what did you done with Jamie Lyn Ricer?" He grinned and Jamie chuckled with him.

"For a moment there you gave me a fright. It was like you can't be mistaken for a twitter" He paused as he felt Jamie narrowing her eyes. "But honestly, you look smashing"

"Thanks. And look at you, your wearing a tux and you got your hair gelled"

"Haha! I know and I still can't believe I'm wearing this stuff"

"Truthfully, you're a very dashing debonair, if I do say so myself"

The 2 reached the wine pantry and Louie noticed Jamie stealing sideway glances. "You know he's not here. Wherever you'll seek, you'll never find him"

"I look stupid don't I?" She said, eyeing Louie's glass of tequila.

"There's just one solution with your problem. Hit him and strangle him to death until the idea sinks into his head"

Jamie groaned and grabbed Louie's glass, "Give me some if that"

"Are you sure, you wanna—"

"Yes, I wanna try since he'll not show up, what's the use of being pretty and prim. I wanna taste it and to know what's the feeling of purposely light headed"

"Alright, but jut one sip" Louie reminded her.

Jamie gulped one whole drink and it made her a little woozy with the aftermath.

"Are you okay?" Louie asked.

"Affirmative! Of course I am"

When Jamie got back to her senses, she noticed Louie's phone rang. "Hello…Yes…What?!" His face became tense as he answered. "No! Alright…I…I'll tell everyone" He shut the phone down and worriedly began. "Jamie, there's sort of a problem"

"What? Is it about the kitchen? Sabrina, right?" Jamie joked around.

"No…it's more than that"

"Okay. Go on" she beamed.

"Well…"

"Spit it out, Lou!"

"Well…the…the house is…burning"

"What!" Jamie exclaimed. Her thoughts were awfully wandering with what a waste the house would be after it burnt to ashes. Then, shockingly her mind lingered to the utmost person her mind hated to remember.

"Chris!" she gasped and exalted. "No, no, no! We have to save him. Let me see him!"

"Jamie, it's too late. If ever you'll gonna arrive there, you'll just see the house down" Louie replied as he griped Jamie's wrist. The crowd didn't notice them for it was loud and happy.

"No! If you'll just stand there and won't do anything even if he's your own brother, I won't. I don't wanna let him just die there!" She reasoned out as her tears easily fell down.

"But you can't do anything"

"Yes I ca and I will. Sorry, Louie but I'm not giving up on him. Not this time, not now"

Louie looked at her and studied Jamie's face for a second. Then, he nodded and loosened his grip. In a quick moment Sabrina and the others where already there; their faces were horrified, stupefied and reassuring. Jamie looked at all of them and turned her back.

"I'll come with you!" Sabrina urged.

"Me too" Mary Liza second the motion.

"Of course, I'm in" Bethina anxiously insisted.

"Let's go. We can't waste more time" Jamie sprinted as fast as she could away from all the lights and the people_. "I can do this. The house is just a mile or 2 away" _Jamie contemplated before she hopped inside the fastest car possible. Sabrina ran along with the others, luckily all the guests were busy inside.

Suddenly, when Jamie was about to raise her last standing foot to the car's interior, a voice called her attention. It weakly called for her name again and again. Jamie was taken aback and she slowly tilted her head. Her eyes widened, her palms and her forehead sweated vigorously and her heartbeat thumped drumrously. The figure was frail and unsteady as it walked forward.

"Chris?!" She unbelievably exclaimed while she stood frozen. "Chris, is that you?!" She added once more taking half steps.

"Jamie" The voice chorused with agony. Jamie didn't thought twice for she was now so sure as she ran to him. Jamie saw him clearly. His angelic face had few marks of charcoal lines and one distinct scratch on his cheek. His hands also had blisters on them. Surprisingly, he was still wearing a sleek tuxedo.

"Chris! Chris! I thought you were— Look at you, what happened to you?!" She said in a half relieved and a half worried tone as she helped Chris. Both of them sat on the ground.

"I…I was going to come, to follow you but as soon as I was getting my keys from the computer table, I accidentally b…bumped a vase. The water splashed and sp…sparks flew. Next thing I knew it was already hot and I can't b…breathe. Hugo came, he…he saved m…me" Chris stutteredly explained as he struggled to tell Jamie.

"Don't speak. We'll bring you to the hospital" Jamie replied, her tears wallowing down.

"No, I c…came…to tell you…something" Chris grip hold of her.

"But—"

"Jamie, listen to me!" Jamie obeyed and kept quiet.

"I c…came…t…tell you that what…ever happens to me, I will always f…feel the same way for you…before. Even… even if you d…don't feel the same way. I want you to know that"

"Chris, I…I" Jamie trailed of when she noticed Chris not moving. Chris had a pulse rate but he wasn't breathing.

"Chris! Chris!" She screamed.

"I'm still alive, Tweak" Chris assured her. Then, he chuckled. Actually, he laughed and laughed some more.

"Stop joking with me. This is a matter of life and death. Why are you laughing?" She blurted out, annoyed and still sniffing.

"Just look at you. You really believe everything that I say" Chris rolled with laughter as he spoke fluently straight.

"And what does this mean, Chris Lockholm?!" Jamie roared out.

"Haven't you forgotten that I'm Britain's got talent? Look" He showed his hand at Jamie, full of scratches and burns. "Now, you see them. Now, you don't" He beamed and wiped them off smugly. "Of course, everything has a perfect scene out from the pages of a book. Well planned. Ah the power of prosthetics"

"You! You're an indiscriminate liar! I hate you. I'll not shed one more teardrop because of you ever again!" Jamie scorched, stood up and turned her back. She walked out, leaving the humiliation and wanting a time alone. Jamie darted across the lot, walked faster and faster but Chris followed her as she went on.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Chris called out but she didn't dare to look back. Jamie paced faster and finally gave up upon reaching the small fountain at the garden.

"What?! I've had enough of this, Chris! Playing games with me. It's really your hobby. You, wretched fool!"

"Jamie, let me explain I have reasons!"

"Reasons? Reasons! What abominable reason do you got? If you think everything's just all about fun and games. Well, hear this: Grow up! You'll never be Peter Pan or David Copperfield! Your world doesn't exist in this side of the universe. Happy?! Now, leave me alone!" She blazed intensely.

"No! I won't. Just hear me out. I can't say this again so you better listen to me"

"So, I should be grateful to you. Is that what you mean? Really, Chris! Blah, Blah Blah!"

"Would you want me to kiss you just to make you shut up?!" Chris stomped inches to Jamie as he scowled.

Jamie shut her mouth quickly and glared at him. "15 seconds, shoot"

Chris eyed her.

"Alright, 10 seconds. That's all I can give"

Chris groaned then took a deep breath. "I know from day one, I've humiliated you, degraded you, lied to you and I did every preposterous thing I never imagined doing my whole entire life…" He paused the chagrin on his face was vivid. "…and most importantly, I was the reason your eyes swelled and your nose huffed for outnumbered times. I know all of those and I regret every time I do that to you without my knowing, without my senses. I don't want to see you hurting but I always do the first move for you to be. I'm not perfect"

"I know" Jamie whispered, still closely listening.

"I try not to depend on you. Your voice, your face and when you always save me from _chance… _These words have been very used lately and I think this would be the first time that I'd truly admit that I'm wrong" Chris looked directly at Jamie and spoke…

"I am sorry"

Those words were strong, loud, clear and it weighed tons of gravity formulated and it was already enough for Jamie. She stepped near him and said:

"You are really crazy, do you know that?"

"Practically insane" Chris replied with a wide grin.

They stared at each other for quite a while and Jamie wiped her 'handkerchief' to Chris' dirty face. "Honestly, I too have hurt you, if you remember"

Chris chuckled and added "I've already forgave you, don't worry. I know you would too with what the many things I've done to you"

"Hey! You're too confident with that and what makes you tell I have completely forgiven you?" She raised a brow and yielded back.

"I just told you I forgave you and now you're telling me you're not forgiving me back?!"

"Exactly! Haven't you forgotten what you called me before? Hmm… let's see…Gold digger, Fool, Oh! Tweak and not to mention the many times I've saved your life for instance the—"

"Oh and you called me a million names than that before—" Chris defensively interrupted but Jamie immediately cut him off.

"Relax. I was only joking. Look at you, you hate being played at but here you are playing with a weak creature like me" She beamed. "Someday I'm, gonna beat you, I'd be the brightest superstar above your name"

"Yeah right, you can't even put off a show like what I did"

"Look who's talking, your not even wearing a mask to think it's a MASQUERADE party. You were supposed to wear—" Jamie was cut off when Chris interrupted her.

"I don't have to. It's more comfortable being 'you' and not pretending to be anyone else…"

Jamie smiled and suddenly, she felt droplets of water landing on her lashes.

"There weren't any stars tonight so I bet you've already made a hunch it would rain" Chris said.

"And you call my theory lame"

"It was"

In one brief second, it was already raining hard getting both of them drenched. Jamie moved and tugged Chris along. "C'mon! We're gonna get sick!"

"Don't let's get wet" Chris heaved her back.

"Silly, we're already wet!" Jamie ended simultaneously the loud speakers echoed to them from the inside. It was a song, it was THEIR song.

_You came into my life, sent from above_

_When I lost hope, you showed me love._

_I'm checking for you boy, your right on time._

_How you changed my life, you'll never know _

_I'm different now, you help me grow…_

_Angel of mine._

And the two danced together with the music and the splashing water. It was a magnificent evening. Everything was picture perfect and we know by now it's officially on!

Acknowledgements: Thank you for my friends for encouraging me to finish this story. Dianne, Joash and the others who became my avid readers until the end. To Allysa who heard this one first, thank you for sticking with me 'till the end. Thank you…X3


End file.
